


Sherlock BBC Oneshots und Drabbles (Deutsch)

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies hier wird einfach eine Sammlung verschiedener Oneshots aus der Welt der Sherlock BBC Serie. MIt Johnlock, Mystrade und mal sehen...





	1. Zweite Wahl

Der Abend war sehr schön gewesen. Sie hatten ein köstliches Essen genossen und einen guten Wein getrunken.  
John fühlte sich wohl, er mochte es, Zeit mit Mary zu verbringen.  
Seine Hand strich über ihre Hand, doch er spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte.  
Er sah auf.  
Sie lächelte, doch er erkannte in ihrem Lächeln noch etwas anderes.  
Was war es?  
Traurigkeit? Vielleicht.  
So etwas wie Enttäuschung... ja.  
Er seufzte.

"Mary, ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geben kann, was du dir wünschst."  
Mary sah ihn mit ihrem lieben Gesicht an.  
"Mary, du bist eine wunderbare Frau. Ich bin sehr gerne mit dir zusammen. Es ist schön, mit dir zu lachen und zu reden. Und ich genieße auch unsere Zärtlichkeiten."  
Er nahm wieder ihre Hand.  
"Aber ich kann dir keinen Antrag machen. Mary, ich war von Anfang an ehrlich zu dir."  
Sie nickte.  
"Du denkst immer noch an Sherlock?"  
"Ja."  
Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

"Mary, ich habe dir nie verschwiegen, dass ich bisexuell bin, und ich habe dir auch nie verschwiegen, dass ich Sherlock geliebt habe. Er war die Liebe meines Lebens. Nein, eigentlich ist er das immer noch. Das einzige, was ich daran bedauere, ist, dass ich nie die Gelegenheit hatte, es ihm zu sagen. Nein, das stimmt so nicht, Gelegenheit hätte ich gehabt, aber ich habe den Mut nicht gefunden. Ich war zu feige."  
Er nahm einen Schluck Wein.  
"Ich habe mir geschworen, Mary, nie wieder feige zu sein und von jetzt an immer ehrlich zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen."  
Er holte tief Luft.  
"Mary, wenn es Sherlock nicht gegeben hätte, könnten wir vielleicht glücklich miteinander werden. Aber so wirst du immer meine zweite Wahl sein. Und das hast du nicht verdient."  
Wieder schwiegen sie.

"Na ja," sagte Mary dann. "Zweite Wahl aus mehreren Milliarden Menschen, das ist immerhin auch schon etwas, oder?"  
"Mary, ich würde dich nie so sehr lieben können, wie ich Sherlock geliebt habe. Das weißt du."  
"Ja, John. Aber Sherlock ist tot und kommt nie mehr wieder."  
John fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen. Es tat weh, wenn es so ausgesprochen wurde.  
"John," fuhr Mary fort, "wenn es Sherlock noch geben würde, würde ich gehen und mich mit meiner zweiten Wahl begnügen. Aber es gibt ihn nicht mehr."  
Sie sah ihn liebevoll an.  
"John, ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen. Und ich liebe dich unter anderem dafür, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist. Du hast mir von Anfang an nichts vorgemacht. Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Ein Leben in Einsamkeit. Statt dessen biete ich dir ein Leben an der Seite der Frau, die dich so liebt, wie du bist."  
John schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
"Stell, dir vor," begann Mary Bilder der Zukunft zu malen. " Wir hätten ein Häuschen am Stadtrand. Ich würde dir ein Kind schenken, vielleicht auch zwei. Wir hätten einen kleinen Garten. Und einen Hund, wenn du möchtest. Einen Labrador."

"Mary, ich möchte gerne einen Augenblick vor die Tür. Ich möchte eine Zigarette rauchen."  
"Aber John, du rauchst doch gar nicht!"  
"Stimmt," sagte John und lächelte. "Aber ich brauche mal fünf Minuten für mich."  
Er ging also vor die Tür des Lokals. Dort stand er und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Ein Haus, Kinder, ein Labrador.  
Und Mary.  
Es klang wie ein wunderbares Märchen.  
Und es klang gleichzeitig wie eine Hölle aus Langeweile.  
Er mochte Mary, aber sie war nicht Sherlock.  
Andererseits hatte sie Recht. Die Alternative wäre ein Leben in Einsamkeit. Ein alt werden ohne Partner. Und Sherlock würde nun mal nicht wieder kommen, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.  
Also fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er ging zurück ins Lokal, setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm Marys Hände.  
"Mary," bat er leise, "würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"  
Marys Augen begannen zu strahlen.  
"Ja, John. Von Herzen gern."  
John nahm ihre Hände an seinen Mund und küsste sie zärtlich.

Ein Kellner trat an ihren Tisch.  
"Wünschen Sie, dass ich noch Wein nachschenke, Sir?"  
"Nein," sagte John, den Blick weiterhin Mary zugewandt.  
"Mary, dann bitte ich dich, nächste Woche wieder um die gleiche Zeit hier zu sein. Ich werde Ringe besorgen, die deiner würdig sind."  
Mary strahlte immer noch.

Der Kellner räusperte sich.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber es wird nicht möglich sein, nächste Woche für Sie einen Tisch zu reservieren."  
"Was?!"  
John wandte sich erstaunt dem Kellner zu.  
Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten.  
Er sprang auf. Er Rang um Atem und Fassung.  
Er spürte, wie er rot anlief.   
Mehrere Male setzte er zum Sprechen an, bevor es ihm gelang,  
Dann schrie er geradezu:   
"Sherlock!"  
Im nächsten Augenblick landete seine Faust in Sherlocks Gesicht, genau auf der Nase. Der ging zu Boden, John schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und ging neben ihm in die Knie.

Mary stand fassungslos daneben.  
Sherlock.  
Von dem alle glaubten, er sei tot.  
Sherlock, der Mann, der Johns erste Wahl war.  
Sherlock, gegen den sie keine Chance hatte.  
Sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu, wie John versuchte, Sherlocks Blutung zu stoppen. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, wandte sich ab und verließ das Lokal.  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg in ihr neues Leben.  
Ein Leben ohne John.  
Ein Leben, das sie mit ihrer zweiten Wahl würde leben müssen.


	2. Donovan!!

Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu, Miss Donovan.  
Wenn Sie es auch nur noch ein einziges Mal wagen, Sherlock Holmes-Watson, meinen Mann, als Freak zu bezeichnen, dann vergesse ich mich. Dann vergesse ich, dass Sie eine Frau sind, das Wort Dame wäre hier wohl unangebracht, und mache aus Ihnen etwas, das selbst Molly Hooper schlaflose Nächte bereitet, wenn sie es auf ihrem Seziertisch vorfindet.  
Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?  
Gut.  
Sie sollten vielleicht mal darüber nachdenken, daß nicht alles, was anders ist, automatisch schlecht ist.  
Ich vermute allerdings, daß ihr kleines, engstirniges Hirn zu solch komplexen Gedankengängen gar nicht in der Lage ist.

Ja, von mir aus. Laufen Sie zu Ihrem Vorgesetzten und beschweren sich über den unverschämten Dr. John Holmes- Watson. Machen Sie nur. Denn wissen Sie was? Es ist mir völlig egal. Sie sind mir völlig egal.   
Und wissen Sie, was mir nicht egal ist? Richtig. Sherlock. Mein Mann.  
Denn der, meine liebe Donovan, der ist nicht einfach nur anders. Er ist besonders.  
Ja, Sie haben Recht. Das zwischenmenschliche beherrscht er nicht besonders gut. Er weiß, dass er gut ist und lässt das raushängen. Er benimmt sich oftmals wie ein arrogantes Arschloch. Aber von jemandem auf Grund seiner Fähigkeiten und seiner Andersartigkeit als Freak bezeichnet zu werden, motiviert vielleicht nicht unbedingt dazu, den Gegenüber mit Freundlichkeit zu überschütten, nicht wahr? Das sollten doch sogar Sie begreifen.

Nein, Donovan, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Sie werden mir jetzt zuhören. Danach müssen wir beide meinetwegen nie wieder auch nur ein Wort miteinander wechseln. Aber dieses eine Mal hören Sie mir, verdammt nochmal, zu!  
Gut.

Sherlock ist arrogant. Sherlock ist nervig. Und Sherlock ist wunderbar.  
Das Zusammenleben mit ihm kann mitunter sehr anstrengend sein, wer wüsste das besser als ich.  
Aber unter dieser rauen Schale steckt eine wunderschöne und empfindsame Seele.  
Das glauben Sie nicht? Oh Donovan. Wissen sie, Ich habe mir einfach die Mühe gemacht, hinter die Fassade zu blicken. Und es hat sich gelohnt.

Sherlock wird mich vermutlich nie mit so Dingen überhäufen, wie mit mir ins Kino zu gehe und hinterher romantisch Essen gehen. Mir Blumen mitzubringen. Oder mir einfach nur zu sagen, ich liebe dich.  
Aber er zeigt es mir. Auf seine ganz eigene Sherlocksche Weise. 

 

Stellen sich einen ganz normalen Morgen vor, ich erwache, weil mein Wecker klingelt und ich aufstehen muss. Ich muss zur Arbeit. Sherlock liegt nicht mehr im Bett neben mir, vielleicht ist er auch gar nicht dort gewesen.   
Wie auch immer, wo er ohnehin wach ist, wäre es doch schön, wenn er schon mal Frühstück machen würde. Wenn aus der Küche der Duft von frischem Tee herüber schweben würde, wenn man das brutzeln von Speck hören würde.  
Statt dessen hört man... richtig, nichts.  
Sherlock sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, in seiner Denkerpose, unter Umständen hat er so die ganze Nacht gesessen und über irgendeinem Problem gegrübelt, und denkt nicht daran, Frühstück zu machen.  
Also gehe Ich in die Küche und bereite Tee, ich röste Toast, ich brate Eier und Speck. Sherlock hört genau am klappern von Geschirr und Besteck, wann es Zeit ist, in der Küche zu erscheinen.

Er setzt sich kommentarlos an den Tisch und frühstückt mit mir.  
Ich bekomme kein ausgesprochenes "Dankeschön,". Kein "Ich liebe dich."  
Aber dieser winzige Anflug eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln. Das flüchtige, kaum spürbare berühren unsrer Hände, wenn wir beide "zufällig" gleichzeitig nach der Marmelade greifen.  
Und allein die Tatsache, dass er isst. Wissen sie, wie schwer es in der Anfangszeit war, diesen Mann, der seinen Körper nur als lästiges Gefäß zur Aufnahme seines Geistes betrachtet, dazu zu bringen, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen?  
Und inzwischen frühstückt er mit mir. Jeden Morgen. Und wenn er dann mit Appetit in seinen Marmeladentoast beißt, Donovan, dann ist das ein größeres "Danke" und "Ich liebe dich," als Worte es je sein könnten.

Stellen Sie sich einen Tag vor, an dem ich müde und erschöpft von meinem Dienst in der Notaufnahme nach Hause komme.  
Sherlock sitzt auf dem Sofa in Pyjama und Morgenmantel. Nicht, weil er sich um diese Zeit schon bettfertig gemacht hat, sondern weil er vermutlich in genau der Position den ganzen Tag gesessen hat.  
Er hat nicht eingekauft. Das habe ich auf dem Nachhauseweg noch im vorbeigehen erledigt.  
Er hat auch nicht gekocht. Nein, ich habe, ebenfalls auf dem Nachhauseweg, noch schnell was beim Inder geholt.  
Er hat auch nicht aufgeräumt, ich habe meine liebe Mühe, die eingekauften Dinge zu verstauen.  
Ich mache Tee, verteile das Essen auf Teller und gehe ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er nimmt seine Portion und beginnt, kommentarlos darin herum zu stochern.  
Dabei schaut er mich an, und deduziert, das ich einen schweren Tag hatte und reden will.

Nun ist es beileibe nicht so, dass er sich wirklich dafür interessiert, was in der Notaufnahme so vorgefallen ist.  
Aber.. Ich interessiere ihn. Wie es mir geht, ist ihm wichtig. Und daher fragt er mich: "Wie war dein Tag?"   
Ich fange an, zu erzählen.  
Er hört mir vermutlich gar nicht zu. Aber er bekommt mit, ob es nur das übliche war, Stress, viele Patienten, vielleicht auch mal nervige Patienten.  
Dann reicht es, dass er einfach da ist, und das weiß er.  
Oder ob es etwas besonderes gegeben hat. So wie neulich, als dieser furchtbare Verkehrsunfall passierte, und dieses kleine Mädchen involviert war. Und ich es nicht retten konnte.   
Er weiß, dass mich so etwas besonders mitnimmt.

Er kommt mir nicht mit „Armer John,“ oder „Das arme Kind,“ oder „Es tut mir so leid.“  
Vielleicht steht er mitten in meinem Redefluss auf. Verlässt den Raum.  
Er sagt nichts, wenn er zurück ist, und sich wieder auf das Sofa setzt.  
Aber wenn ich jetzt ins Badezimmer gehe, finde ich dort ein Schaumbad, das er mir eingelassen hat. Mit meinem Lieblingsbadeschaum, gedimmtem Licht, Kerzen am Wannenrand. Und einem Glas Rotwein.  
Er weiß, das das mir guttut und an solchen Tagen hilft, runterzukommen. Also tut er es einfach für mich.

Er hat mich schon hundertmal beleidigt, ohne es überhaupt zu merken,  
Aber er hat mir auch auf jede erdenkliche Weise das Leben gerettet.

Glauben Sie nun wirklich, Donovan, es wäre besser für mich, das Leben an der Seite dieses Mannes einzutauschen gegen das Leben mit einem „ganz normalen“ Menschen?  
Vielleicht mit ihnen? Die sie eine Affäre mit ihrem „ganz normalen“ Kollegen haben und somit dessen „ganz normale“ Ehefrau betrügen?  
Oder Lestrade? Den ich im übrigen sehr schätze, der aber dennoch von seiner „ganz normalen“ Ehefrau regelmäßig hintergangen wird?  
Nein, glauben sie mir, das Leben mir Sherlock ist anstrengend, nervenaufreibend, manchmal unheimlich frustrierend.  
Aber es ist auch zutiefst ehrlich.

Und deswegen werden Sie nie wieder meinen Mann einen Freak oder ähnlich betiteln. Denn wenn sie ihn beleidigen, beleidigen sie auch mich.  
Und glauben sie mir, sie wollen nicht, dass ich auf sie wütend bin.  
Wirklich nicht.

Also haben wir uns nun verstanden?  
Sehr gut.  
Dann gehe ich jetzt zu meinem Mann.  
Der mit Sicherheit inzwischen schon den Fall gelöst hat, den ihr „ganz normales“ Gehirn vermutlich noch nicht mal im Ansatz erfasst hat.

Guten Tag.


	3. Pizza erotica

Als John nach Hause kam, hing ihm der Magen bis in die Kniekehlen.  
Sherlock hatte auch Hunger, allerdings auf John.  
„Zieh dich aus,“ schnurrte er, kaum das John das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.  
Er küsste John stürmisch und fordernd und begann, dessen Gürtelschnalle zu lösen.  
„Sherlock,“ ächzte John, der gegen entsprechende Aktivitäten im Grunde nichts einzuwenden hatte.  
„Lass uns erst mal Pizza bestellen, ich verhungere...“  
Aber Sherlock wollte nicht warten. Er wollte John. Jetzt.  
„Zieh dich aus,“ hauchte er, seine Stimme dunkel und verführerisch. John, der dieses Timbre liebte, hatte dem nicht viel entgegenzusetzen.

Sherlock war der dominantere Part in ihrer Beziehung, das ließ sich nicht betstreiten, wenngleich sich John, da wo es darauf ankam, nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen ließ.  
Apropos Brot... John hatte Hunger, verdammt noch mal.  
Er stöhnte unter Sherlocks Händen, die den Job des Ausziehens nun übernommen hatten, Himmel, war das heiß, apropos heiß, ein Teller Suppe wäre jetzt auch nicht schlecht....  
„John,“ knurrte Sherlock, „kannst du dich bitte mal auf mich konzentrieren, wenn ich versuche, dich zu verführen?“  
Jetzt musste John doch grinsen.  
„Weißt du,“ sagte er, „der Gedanke an Pizza ist jetzt auch verführerisch,...“

Sherlock ließ ihn los. Ein wenig angefressen.  
Er baute sich vor John auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn an.  
Dann verwandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder in ein schmunzeln.  
„Also, John,“ sagte er und hielt John den erhobenen Zeigefinger vor Augen, „ wenn du jetzt genau zehn Minuten lang brav und gehorsam tust, was ich dir sage, darfst du anschließend Pizza bestellen. Wenn nicht, gibt es zur Strafe nur trockenen Toast für dich, ich will dich ja schließlich nicht verhungern lassen. Okay?“  
John grinste auch und nickte. Er mochte diese Spielchen.

„Also,“ sagte Sherlock, „ausziehen. Sofort.“  
Und John gehorchte. Es dauerte gerade mal fünf Minuten, bis er splitternackt in ihrem Wohnzimmer in 221B Bakerstreet stand.  
Sherlock führte ihn zum Sofa. Er legte eines der großen Kissen darauf und platzierte John so, dass er mit seinem Bauch auf dem Kissen zu liegen kam und seinen Hintern Sherlock verlockend entgegenstreckte.  
Sherlock liebte Johns sexy Hinterteil.

„Und was soll das jetzt?“ fragte John.  
Sherlocks Grinsen war inzwischen geradezu diabolisch.  
Apropos diabolisch.. die Pizza Diabolo von Angelos Restaurant war nicht zu verachten, und Angelo lieferte auch....  
Ein Klaps auf Johns Po brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Sherlock zurück.  
„Hier spielt die Musik, mein Lieber!“  
John verdrehte die Augen.

Sherlock hatte sich inzwischen auch entkleidet.  
„Die zehn Minuten sind um,“ sagte er, „und nun darfst du Pizza bestellen.“  
Er drückte John den Flyer von Angelos und sein Handy in die Hand.  
John wollte sich aufrichten, doch Sherlocks warme, verlangende Hände drückten ihn zurück in seien Position.  
„Bleib schön, wo du bist....“  
Und dann begannen Sherlocks Hände über Johns Körper zu fahren. Sanft, zärtlich, aber sehr eindeutig.

John wählte Angelos Nummer.  
Sherlock küsste seine Hinterbacken.  
Angelos Angestellte, eine junge Frau, ging ans Telefon.  
„Hier Angelos, bestes intalienisches Restaurant der Stadt, was kann ich für sie tun?“  
„Ahhhh“ stöhnte John, da Sherlock just in diesem Moment mit seine Händen zwischen seine Beine fuhr.  
„Äh... wie bitte..??“  
„OH, entschuldigen Sie... John Watson hier, 221B Bakerstreet. Ich möchte Pizza bestellen...Ohhh!“

Verdammter Sherlock, ein erneuter Kuss, diesmal auf die Innenseite von Johns Schenkeln..  
„Hören sie,“ sagte die junge Dame etwas verärgert, „wenn das hier irgendeine dumme Anmache sein soll...“  
„Nein, hören Sie...“ John hatte tief Luft geholt und versuchte, sich zusammen zu nehmen.  
„Ich möchte bestellen... eine Pizza Diabolo bitte und einmal die Tortellini al forno und bitte extra Knoblauchbrot... verdammt Sherlock!“  
Sherlocks Zunge hatte begonnen, zwischen Johns Pobacken ein kleines Gefühlsinferno auszulösen.  
„Wie bitte?“ erklang es unsicher aus dem Telefon.  
„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie... mein... äh,.. Hund hat gerade eine … eine...einen Hausschuh geschnappt und haut jetzt damit ab... Sherlock Aus!“

Ein scharfer Klaps traf Johns Hintern. Trotzdem konnte er sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich wiederhole,“ kam die Stimme aus dem Telefon, „Pizza Diabolo, Tortelklini al forno und Knoblauchbrot. Watson, 221 B Bakerstreet. Richtig?“  
„Richtig. Ja. Danke.“  
„Mr. Watson?“  
„Ja?“  
„Achten sie bitte darauf, dass ihr Hund unseren Lieferboten nicht beißt? Schönen Abend noch!“  
Und dann hatte die Angestellte aufgelegt.

Einen Augenblick schwieg John verblüfft, dann begann er schallend zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen liefen, dann sah er Sherlock an, dessen Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen war, und wieder begann er zu lachen.  
„Was??!“ fragte Sherlock streng.  
Aber John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

Im allgemeinen dauerte es eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde, bis das Essen kam, so dass Zeit genug blieb für.. andere Aktivitäten...  
Als es schließlich schellte, hatten beide wieder einen Pyjama und einen Morgenmantel an.  
John ging zur Tür, nahm die Rechnung entgegen und zahlte.  
Auf dem Lieferzettel hatte jemand den Vermerk „Achtung, Hund!“ gemacht,  
John grinste, drehte sich in die Wohnung um, während er die Pizzapackung und die Tüte mit dem restlichen Essen in Empfang nahm und rief:

„Sherlock! Sitz!“


	4. Klänge, Farben, Duft, Geschmack

Das ein analytisches Hirn wie das von Sherlock Holmes gleichzeitig das Hirn eines Synästhetikers ist, ist eigentlich nicht verwunderlich. Denn Synästhesie bedeutet ja, das verschiedene Wahrnehmungsbereiche miteinander verknüpft sind. Gerüche mit Klängen zu Bespiel. Buchstaben mit Farben. Und so weiter.  
Und geschärfte Sinneswahrnehmungen bei Sherlock Holmes zu vermuten, ist doch wahrhaftig naheliegend.  
Das ist einer der Gründe für sein großartiges Gedächtnis: ein Name beispielsweise ist in seinem Kopf ein bestimmtes Farbschema. Das sich einprägt. Das er nicht mehr vergisst.  
Bestimmte Gerüche kann er in Klänge seiner Violine umwandeln und als solche zu Papier bringen und damit speichern.   
Es gäbe noch viel Beispiele, die ihm in seiner Arbeit bei der Verbrechensbekämpfung helfen.  
Aber auch im Alltag.

Er erzählt allerdings nicht oft darüber, da das ganze in die Welt der Empfindungen, ja sogar der Gefühle hineinspielt. Und das ist nicht seine Welt. Damit will er sich nicht beschäftigen.  
Gefühle, denkt er, sind etwas, was ihn nur vom Denken abhält.  
Nun, da irrt er sich. Aber das ist eben etwas, was auch dem große Sherlock Holmes einmal passiert.  
Was an diesem Tage geschieht, würde sich für sein Leben, seinen hoch funktionalen Denkapparat geradezu als Katalysator erweisen.  
Aber das würde er erst viel später feststellen.

Er hat am morgen Mike Stamford mit zuckenden Schultern und genervt verdrehten Augen gesagt:  
„Wer würde jemanden wie mich schon als Mitbewohner wollen?“  
Und sobald als er das gesagt hat, ist ihm klar geworden, dass Mike sich der Sache annehmen würde, und er weiß nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen soll oder nicht.  
Die Wohnung in der Bakerstreet, die er gerne beziehen würde, könnte er sich auf Dauer ohne WG- Partner nicht leisten, trotz des Entgegenkommens der lieben Mrs. Hudson.   
Also würde er jemanden brauchen, der bereit wäre, mit ihm dort einzuziehen.  
Andererseits aber hat er, und das war unbestreitbar, keinerlei Lust dazu.  
Jemanden, auf dessen Bedürfnisse er eine gewisse Rücksicht würde nehmen müssen (das tat man doch so, oder?), daran verspürt er in keinster Weise Interesse.  
Wenn Mycroft ihm nur finanziell unter die Arme greifen würde, immerhin verwaltet der den Trustfond der Familie, und da steht ihm ja nun auch ein Anteil zu... aber der stellt sich stur und fordert, er möge auf eigenen Beinen stehen.  
Also gut. Um es Mycroft, diesem überheblichen... Schirmträger... zu zeigen, würde er sogar einen Mitbewohner akzeptieren.

Er steht nun also im Labor des Barts, als Mike diesen „alten Bekannten“ anschleppt.  
Zuerst beachtet Sherlock ihn gar nicht. Er ist viel zu sehr mit seinem Mikroskop beschäftigt.  
Die Mikroben, deren herzerfrischende Aktivität er unter der Linse beobachtet, interessieren ihn mehr als menschliche... Mikroben.  
Doch dann hört er die Stimme des Mannes und sie geht ihm unter die Haut.  
Er blickt auf.  
Der Blick des anderen trifft ihn. Und er trifft ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

Diese Augen.  
Die Farbe sieht aus wie Musik.  
Musik, deren Klänge der Wind übers Meer trägt.  
Eine Farbe wie Barockmusik, wie Cembaloklänge von Telemann.

Der andere sagt etwas, Sherlock bekommt nur am Rande mit, worum es geht...   
Die Stimme.  
Sie schmeckt wie edler Tee.  
Wie ein hervorragender Assam Broken, aromatisch, mild-würzig, malzig, gehaltvoll.  
Mit einem Schuss Milch.  
Genau so.  
Er lässt diese Stimme seine Kehle hinunter gleiten, genießt sie in kleinen Schlucken.

Er redet irgendetwas, deduziert, um den anderen zu beeindrucken.  
Es scheint zu gelingen, obwohl er gar nicht wirklich mitkriegt, was er von sich gibt.  
Schließlich schafft er es, dass der Mann, John Watson, Dr. John Watson, ihm näher kommt. Weil er ihm sein Handy leiht. Nahe genug, um seinen männlichen herben Duft in sich aufzunehmen.

Orange. Ja. Der Duft ist Orange, wie Blätter, die sich im Herbst verfärben.  
Die Kupferfelsenbirne zum Beispiel. Oder der Essigbaum.  
Leuchtendes Orange  
Stark, dominierend, eine Farbe, die man nicht übersehen kann, die aber dennoch mit anderen Farben harmonieren kann.

 

Sherlock sprüht geradezu.  
Er wirft mit seine Deduktionen um sich, der andere ist sichtlich überrascht und ja, wie gewünscht, beeindruckt.  
Und er scheint nicht uninteressiert an der gemeinsamen Wohnung.  
Sherlock muss erst einmal hier raus, erst einmal zu sich finden, erst einmal Luft holen.  
Es ist unfassbar, dass ihm so etwas passiert.  
Wobei... was eigentlich?  
Mit großer Grandezza stürmt er aus den Labor, den Flur entlang, biegt um die nächste Ecke.  
Und dann lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und schnappt geradezu nach Luft.

Was eigentlich....??

John Watson ist heiß.  
Verdammt heiß.  
Sherlock hat ihn für morgen in die Bakerstreet bestellt, um sich die Wohnung einmal anzuschauen.  
Was soll er tun, falls John Watson nicht kommt?  
Wenn Mike ihm auch nur ein bisschen über ihn Sherlock erzählt... wird er dann nicht einfach das Weite suchen?  
Sherlock könnte es dem blonden Ex-Army-Doktor nicht mal übelnehmen.

Aber so richtig in Panik gerät Sherlock erst bei seinem nächsten Gedanken.  
Was soll er tun, wenn er tatsächlich kommt?  
Oh Gott...  
Was ist das hier, was passiert?

Sherlock Holmes hat ein großartiges Hirn. Ein analytisches Hirn. Ein synästhtetisches Hirn. Aber auch dieses Hirn stottert im Moment nur zusammenhangloses Zeug und kapiert nicht gleich, was los ist.

Sherlock hat sich verliebt.


	5. Schon was vor?

Der Letzte Abend im April.  
DI Lestrade schließt sein Büro, streift seinen Mantel über und schickt sich an, den Yard zu verlassen.

Sally Donovan beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
Sie findet Greg schon seit langem heiß.  
Sie möchte mit ihm ausgehen.

Sie nimmt den Mut zusammen.

„Greg, heute Abend schon was vor?“

„Ja,“ sagt er und grinst. „Sorry, Sally.“  
„Und was?“ fragt sie neugierig.  
„Tanz in den Mai,“ sagt er grinsend.  
Jedenfalls versteht sie das.

Gesagt hat er: „Tanz in den My,“ und ja, verdammt, er freut sich auf die Nacht mit seinem Lover.  
Mycroft Holmes.


	6. Juni in London

Die Nacht war heiß gewesen. Und das in mehrfacher Hinsicht.  
Sie hatten sich bis in den frühen Morgen geliebt. Und dabei war es heiß her gegangen. Sherlock war sehr leidenschaftlich, und er, John, ließ sich von dieser Leidenschaft mitreißen.   
Außerdem vollbrachte dieser Juni auch mitten in London wahre Wunder: es war heiß wie im Hochsommer. Trotz des offenen Fensters stand die Luft in ihrem Schlafzimmer und es war stickig und schwül.  
John war erwacht, weil ihm so warm war. Selbst das dünne Laken, dass ihnen als Decke diente, hatte er sich von den Beinen gestrampelt und dennoch war er schweißüberströmt.  
Er war aufgestanden und stand nun hier, nackt und verschwitzt, und hatte den Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Es war noch ganz früh morgens, unten auf der Straße war noch niemand zu sehen und Sherlock lag noch hinter ihm im Bett und schlief.

Er hörte hinter sich, wie Sherlock begann, sich in den Laken zu bewegen.  
Ein herzhaftes Gähnen ertönte.  
„Guten Morgen, John.“  
John lächelt und drehte sich zu Sherlock um. Sherlocks Blick begann, an ihm auf und ab zu wandern.  
„Manchmal kann ich einfach gar nicht glauben, dass wir miteinander verheiratet sind,“ klang Sherlocks tiefe, herrliche Stimme.

John lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten und sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Magen bildete.  
Das war er also.  
Der Moment, vor dem er sich schon so lange gefürchtet hatte.  
Der Moment, in dem Sherlock sich fragte, warum zum Teufel er das getan hatte – John zu heiraten.  
Der Moment, in dem er begann, sich mit ihm zu langweilen.  
Der Moment, wo er versuchen würde, John klarzumachen, dass das ganze ein Fehler gewesen war, es vielleicht als ein Experiment abtun würde, und voller Erstaunen sein würde, weil John es nicht als ein solches erkannt hatte...  
„Das ist doch offensichtlich, John,“ würde er sagen, und: „Wie ist das mit so komischen kleinen Gehirnen, die so etwas offensichtliches nicht erkennen? John, also wirklich... ich hätte dich für einen weniger großen Idioten gehalten...“  
Das, oder etwas ähnliches.

Er drehte sein Gesicht wieder dem Fenster zu und merkte, wie er zitterte. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Das war nun also der Tag, an dem es zu Ende gehen würde.   
Es war wie ein Traum gewesen, sein großer Traum. Er liebte Sherlock aus tiefstem Herzen und hatte jede Sekunde mit ihm genossen.   
Als Sherlock auf seine Frage: „Willst du mich heiraten?“ mit „Ja! Oh, John, ja!“ geantwortet hatte, hatte er kurzzeitig geglaubt, er sein eigentlich ins Koma gefallen und würde so etwas wie Halluzinationen erleben.  
Er hatte von vornherein geahnt, dass Sherlock sich früher oder später langweilen würde.  
Er hatte beschlossen, jeden Moment zu genießen, solange es eben währte und nicht über das Ende nachzudenken. 

Aber nun war es da.  
Er drehte sich um, kämpfte mit den Tränen, die in seinen Augen schwammen und sagte leise:  
„Ich werde … so bald wie möglich ausziehen...“

* * *

Sherlock hatte gespürt, dass seine Worte irgendetwas bei John ausgelöst hatten, aber er hatte nicht begriffen, was. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, und er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging.  
John schien sich am ganzen Körper zu verspannen, zu zittern.

Lag es... lag es vielleicht daran, dass er es inzwischen bereute, mit ihm, Sherlock, verheiratet zu sein?  
War jetzt also der Moment gekommen, wo John merkte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war? Dass er etwas soviel besseres, jemand so viel besseren verdiente, als nun ausgerechnet Sherlock? Den selbsternannten hochfunktionalen Soziopathen, der zwar ein hochintelligentes Hirn besaß, aber einem Mann wie John doch sonst nicht viel zu bieten hatte?  
Er war unhöflich, unfreundlich; er beschimpfte Lestrade, verletzte Molly, ja selbst Mrs. Hudson... der Freundeskreis, den sie besaßen, was eigentlich Johns Freundeskreis.   
Immer wieder kam es vor, dass John genug von ihm hatte und mit Stamford oder Lestrade in den Pub ging, um sich den Ärger über Sherlock von der Seele zu reden.  
Es tat ihm in diesem Augenblick so leid, aber es war wohl zu spät.

Selbst nach der Hochzeit hatte er John die komplette Hausarbeit aufgehalst. Hatte immer noch die selben schlechten Gewohnheiten an den Tag gelegt was essen und schlafen anging und hatte ihm damit viele Nerven geraubt.  
Hatte seinen Tee mit bewusstseinserweiternden Substanzen versetzt... zu experimentellen Zwecken.  
Hatte seine Pullover verbrannt, sein Laptop ungefragt genutzt, sein Passwort geknackt... immer wieder.  
Kein Wunder das John genug hatte.

„Ich werde … so bald wie möglich ausziehen...“ sagte John in diesem Augenblick und Sherlock nickte nur, während ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Und:  
„Ich werde so lange mein altes Schlafzimmer nutzen, und dich nicht belästigen... du musst dir keine Sorgen machen...“

Moment, was?  
Sherlock schaute auf und sah... auch John weinen.  
„John, was ist hier los?! Also ich will nicht, dass du ausziehst, aber...“  
John hatte sich blitzschnell zu ihm umgedreht bei seinen Worten. „Was?!“

Sie sahen sich an.  
Dann begann John zu reden.  
„Aber... du … hast gesagt, du könntest nicht glauben, dass wir ernsthaft verheiratet sind,...“  
„Ja,“ flüsterte Sherlock, „ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich immer noch aushältst... mich noch immer willst...“  
„Aber ich will dich, Sherlock, mit jedem Tag mehr!“  
„Oh, John, ich will dich auch! Ich habe noch nie im Leben etwas so sehr gewollt, wie dich!“

„Du willst also gar nicht, dass ich ausziehe?“  
„Nein, John, höchstens, dass du dich ausziehst... nein, warte, du bist ja schon nackt...“  
Er küsste John, und in den nächsten Stunden stieg die Temperatur im Schlafzimmer noch mal beträchtlich an, und das lag nicht nur an der Sonne, die auch heute wieder mit voller Kraft vom Himmel strahlte.

„Manchmal bin ich ein ganz schöner Idiot,“ flüsterte John einige Zeit später in Sherlocks Armen.  
„Stimmt,“ sagte sein Ehemann grinsend.  
„Aber weißt du was? Das großartige Gehirn eines Sherlock Holmes bewahrt mich manchmal nicht davor, selber auch einer zu sein.“   
Sie grinsten sich an und lachten ein befreiendes fröhliches Lachen.


	7. Kleinigkeiten

Es sind die Kleinigkeiten.  
Die kleinen Dinge, die ich an ihm liebe.  
Es ist wunderbar, ihn zu haben, es ist wunderbar, ihn zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden.  
Es ist wunderbar, mit ihm verheiratet zu sein, mit meinem Mann Gregory Holmes- Lestrade.  
Er ist die große Liebe meines Lebens. Und es sind besagte kleine Dinge, die mir das immer wieder vor Augen führen.

Dieses verschlafene Lächeln, wenn er morgens erwacht. Wenn er die Augen öffnet und sieht, dass ich schon wach bin und ihn anschaue. Seine Augen beginnen dann zu leuchten. Winzig kleine Fältchen entstehen in seinen Augenwinkeln. Er braucht ein wenig Zeit, bis er den Schlaf abgeschüttelt hat, und diese Augenblicke, wo er so niedlich, fast kindlich schaut und auch redet, sind Momente, wo mir das Herz fast überfließt vor Liebe und ich ihn halten und beschützen möchte.

Wenn er für mich kocht.  
Ich liebe es, wenn er kocht, ich schaue ihm so gerne dabei zu.  
Er hat die Angewohnheit, mit dem Finger die Dinge zu probieren, die er so zaubert. Eigentlich eine schlechte Angewohnheit, aber ich kritisiere sie nicht. Es ist einfach ein zu schöner Anblick, um ihn durch Gemecker zu zerstören.   
Er fährt mit dem Finger durch den Soßentopf und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der es fertigbringt, gleichzeitig frech und schuldbewusst auszusehen. Ich versuche, streng dreinzuschauen und drohe ihm spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger.   
Er weiß, dass das nicht ernst gemeint ist und so verschwindet das schuldbewusste aus seinem Lächeln und über sein ganzes Gesicht strahlt ein freches Grinsen, während er nun seinen Finger abschleckt.  
Seine Zunge, die sich dabei genüsslich um den Finger bewegt, sorgt dafür, dass mir heiß wird.  
Seine Lippen, die den Finger umschließen, sein Blick, dem ich ansehe, dass er genau weiß, was er damit in mir anrichtet.  
Wenn ich ihn jetzt anfassen würde, bekäme ich auf die Finger, denn er muss sich ja nun um das Essen kümmern und es soll doch nichts anbrennen...  
Ich liebe diese Momente.

Oder wenn er, wie er es ausdrückt, „durch die Bude rockt.“  
Während ich die Wäsche mache und die Betten frisch beziehe, ist er mit Besen und Wischmopp zugange.  
Solche Dinge tue ich erst, seit ich ihn habe, denn als wir zusammen zogen, weigerte er sich, „dass eine Putzfrau in unseren Sachen schnüffelt.“  
Er hat dabei laute Rockmusik laufen, etwas, was ich zu Beginn unserer Ehe furchtbar fand, aber für ihn habe ich mich sogar daran gewöhnt.  
Er singt mit, fröhlich, laut und teilweise nicht immer den Ton treffend. Er tanzt eine Runde mit dem Besenstiel.  
Er benutzt den Staubwedel als Gitarre und legt ein Solo hin.  
Ich stehe mit einem Arm voll Bettwäsche in den Türrahmen gelehnt und versuche ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Ein sinnloser Versuch. Kurz darauf kichere ich nicht nur, sondern lache schallend. Und er lacht mit mir.  
Ich liebe sein Lachen, es geht mir durch und durch und lässt mich gut fühlen.

Ich liebe es, wenn er barfuß durch unsere Wohnung läuft.  
Eine alte zerrissene Jeans, die seinen Hintern besonders gut zur Geltung bringt, und ein T-Shirt am Körper. Aber barfuß.  
Das macht er gerne, er fühlt sich wohl so, und vielleicht auch ein bisschen deswegen, weil er weiß, wie sehr seine wohlgeformten Füße mich faszinieren.  
Ebenmäßig geformte Zehen. Der Spann braungebrannt, wie alles an ihm. Die Sohle heller. Und der Übergang zwischen der hellen Sohle und dem dunklen Spann lässt sie so zart erscheinen, so verletzlich.  
Stundenlang könnte ich ihm zuschauen, wenn er barfuß ist. Aber das könnte ich ohnehin, denn in meinen Augen ist er wunderschön. Er seht verdammt gut aus, und diese vielen kleine Details an ihm, die ich so bewundere sorgen dafür, dass ich ihn geradezu anbete.

Aber... es ist nicht nur das. Es ist auch... er ist so warmherzig.  
Er ist Polizist, noch dazu ein sehr guter, und arbeitet erfolgreich in der Abteilung Kapitalverbrechen. Tagtäglich sieht er dort die schlimmsten Dinge. Und schüttelt oftmals fassungslos darüber den Kopf, was Menschen Menschen so antun können.  
Und nichts von alle dem hat ihn verhärtet.  
Er kümmert sich.  
Er hat organisiert - naja ich habe ihm dabei geholfen, aber der Anstoß kam von ihm – dass John Watson, der Lebensgefährte meines Bruders und ein guter Arzt, einmal die Woche bei einer Anlaufstelle für Obdachlose eine Sprechstunde abhält und die Menschen so die allernötigste medizinische Versorgung bekommen.  
Er stellt jedes Jahr wieder mit einer handvoll Kollegen die komplette Organisation des Spendenballs auf die Beine, wo der Yard Gelder für ein nahegelegenes Kinderheim sammelt. 

Und er hat ein Herz für Tiere.  
Heute hatte er einen Einsatz, bei dem ein Toter gefunden worden war. Der Mörder war schnell gefunden. Und in der Wohnung des Toten saß verschüchtert in der Ecke ein wunderschönes rabenschwarzes Kätzchen. Ein Kater um genau zu sein.  
An der Pfote verletzt und verängstigt. Es gelang ihm, ihn einzufangen.

Und nun steht er hier vor mir mit dem Tier auf dem Arm und schaut mich mit flehendem Blick an.  
Er möchte, dass der Kater bei uns wohnt.  
Ich bin beileibe kein Freund von Tieren in der eigenen Wohnung.   
Aber sein Blick ist doch eine ziemliche Herausforderung für mich.  
„Er kommt sonst ins Tierheim, und du weißt ja, wie überfüllt die sind.“  
Gregory seufzt.  
Seine wunderschönen Kaffeebraunen Augen betteln geradezu.  
'Bitte Mycroft', sagen sie.

Ich schnaube.  
„Gut,“ sage ich. „Aber du musst dich um ihn kümmern.“  
Er strahlt mich an, gibt mir einen dankbaren Kuss und streichelt dem Katerchen sanft den Kopf. Der schnurrt leise.

Ja, es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die ich an ihm liebe.  
Aber sein großes, warmes Herz, das liebe ich vor allem.  
Und das ist beileibe keine Kleinigkeit.


	8. Mixed Pickles

Diese völlig schräge Idee entstand aus einer Konversation auf Fanfiction.de mit BLOODY ANGEL of HELL nach einem ihrer Drabbles.  
Vielen Dank für die Inspiration!

___________________

Das Leben in der modernen Zeit macht es einem echt nicht immer leicht.  
Ich meine, ich möchte meinen Job doch eigentlich nur so gut wie möglich machen. Man hat ja seinen Berufsstolz. Man will seine Skills auspacken und anstehende Aufgaben so gut wie möglich erledigen.  
Aber was soll man tun, wenn wichtiges Material fehlt?  
Oder um genau zu sein, ein Ort, um meiner Tätigkeit einen würdigen Rahmen zu geben?

Ich habe mich echt umgeschaut.  
Ich brauche einen Ort, wo es ruhig ist, ein bisschen dunkel und feucht wäre gut wegen der Stimmung. Aber vor allem ruhig.  
Abgeschottet. Einsam. So dass niemand mal eben so vorbei schaut.  
Leerstehende Lagerhalle? Fehlanzeige.  
So wie der Immobilienmarkt in London derzeit ist, steht da nichts leer...  
Containerlagerhallen am Hafen? Überwall Wachpersonal. Nicht, dass ich die nicht ohne zu zögern umbringen würde, würde es sich als nötig erweisen... aber ich möchte kein Aufsehen erregen, da wäre das im Moment eher kontraproduktiv.  
U-Bahn-Tunnel etc. – von Obdachlosen besetzt.  
Leerstehende Wohn- und Geschäftshäuser- in Zeiten der allgemeinen Terrorangst einfach alles zu gut überwacht.

Verdammt noch mal, man hat es nicht leicht als Meisterverbrecher.  
Seit Wochen habe ich nach einem anständigen Kerker gesucht.  
Und entgegen dem, was die Menschen vielleicht durch Edgar Wallace Krimis und ähnliches glauben mögen, ist London auch nicht von irgendwelchen mittelalterliche Kellern unterminiert.  
Nix zu finden also.  
Am Ende blieb mir daher keine Wahl.

Muss ich den guten Dr. Watson eben direkt hier im Gemüsekeller von 221B Baker Street foltern.  
Wie lästig, hoffentlich kommen keine Blutspritzer auf die Kartoffeln.   
Das würde Mrs. Hudson vermutlich nicht gefallen... hahaha...  
Die ist im Moment nicht im Hause. Sherlock auch nicht, den habe ich weggelockt, er sucht seinen geliebten John vermutlich gerade am anderen Ende der Stadt.  
Also kann ich mich in aller Ruhe an dem kleinen blonden Armydoktor austoben.

Die Frage ist nur, wie?  
In diesem fucking Gemüsekeller??!!  
„Sagen Sie mir was ich wissen will, oder ich bewerfe Sie mit Mixed Pickles...“ ?  
Obwohl, wenn ich mir das eingemachte Zeug hier so angucke, dann könnte das eventuell sogar funktionieren.  
Wenn ich gleichzeitig an die, nun sagen wir, sehr speziellen Kochkünste der Mrs. Hudson denke...  
Schauen wir mal, was hier so rumsteht.  
„Essiggurken nach deutscher Art.“  
Na ja, das klingt ja noch ganz gut.  
„Süßsauer eingelegter Blumenkohl mit Kirschen...“ Bäääh, klingt grauenhaft.  
„Rhabarber nach Barbaras Barbarenart“ Oh Gott, wer denkt sich solche Namen aus?  
Und hier: „Weißkraut mit Himbeeren.“ Was zum Teufel hat Mrs. Hudson da geritten?  
Vielleicht sollte ich Dr. Watson ein Glas davon einfach über den Kopf schütten? Ich bin sicher, dass er dann alles tut, was ich will, um nicht noch mehr davon ertragen zu müssen...

Oh, er wacht auf.  
Ich habe ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt.   
Der Stuhl steht in der Mitte zwischen der Apfelstiege und den Steinguttöpfen mit den Salzgurken.  
„Hallo, mein Lieber Dr. Watson!“  
Er hustet.  
„Mo... Moriarty! Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder! Und wo sind wir hier?“  
Er weiß nicht, wo wir sind. Das erstaunt mich... andererseits, warum sollte er jemals hier unten gewesen sein...  
„Mein Lieber Doktor, wir sind im Vorratskeller meiner Frau Mutter.“  
„Ihrer MUTTER?“  
„Aber ja, doch, lieber Johnnyboy, es mag Sie vielleicht erstaunen, aber selbst ein klassischer Meisterbösewicht wie ich...“ (bei dieser Beschreibung meiner selbst muss ich kichern,) „... ist irgendwann mal auf ganz natürlichem biologischem Wege geboren.“

„Verdammt, und was wollen Sie von mir?“ sagt er wütend und zerrt an seinen Fesseln.  
„Ich will wissen,“ sage ich leise und bedrohlich, „wie nahe Sie und Sherlock sich stehen. Sherlock gehört mir, auch wenn er selber das noch nicht sieht. Er gehört MIR!“   
Ich kreische es fast.  
„Also raus mit der Sprache, Dr. Watson, was läuft da zwischen Ihnen? Reden Sie, sonst...“  
Ich schnappe mir nun tatsächlich einen der Steinguttöpfe, pfui, wie der Inhalt stinkt, und greife beherzt hinein.  
„... überschütte ich sie mit halbvergorenem Sauerkraut!“  
Ein bisschen Panik schleicht sich in die Augen des Doktors.  
„Sauerkraut! Alles, nur das nicht...“ wimmert er. Oder... Moment mal... er lacht! Das ist kein Wimmern, das ist lachen! Der lacht mich aus!

Die Kellertür fliegt aus den Angeln.  
Sherlock!  
„Moriarty,“ schreit er, „Lassen Sie sofort John in Ruhe!“  
„Sonst was?“ frage ich. „Bewerfen Sie mich mit Gurken?“  
„Und wie!“ sagt er kurz und greift sich tatsächlich ein Gurkenglas.  
Er wirft es nach mir. Und trifft.  
Aua!   
Verdammt!  
Der wirft mit den ganzen Gläsern! AUA!  
Wieso bin ich nicht auf so was gekommen, schließlich bin ich hier das kriminelle Mastermind!

Eine scharfe Stimme ertönt.  
„Stellen Sie sofort das Glas weg!“  
Sherlock erstarrt.  
Da steht sie in der Tür, mit Dr. Watsons Armeewaffe in der Hand.  
Meine Mama.  
Mrs. Martha Hudson, geborene Moriarty. Sie hat mich zur Welt gebracht, bevor sie Mr. Hudson geheiratet hat.  
Sie ist eine tolle Frau. Und ich liebe sie sehr. Sie mich auch. Auch wenn wir uns nicht oft sehen, bei meiner Karriere auch nicht ganz einfach, unterstützt Sie mich, wo sie nur kann. Nicht umsonst hat sie dafür gesorgt, das Sherlock hier bei ihr einzieht...

„Jim,“ sagt Sie mit strengem Blick, unter dem ich ganz klein werde. „Was hast du nur wieder angestellt!“  
Ich schweige, meine Mama verärgert man besser nicht.  
Sie dreht sich zu Sherlock um und ihre Augen werden ganz schmal.  
Sie richtet die Waffe auf ihn.  
„Niemand,“ sagt sie mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, „Niemand schändet MEINE Gurken!“  
Und dann drückt sie ab.


	9. Womit hatte sie das alles nur verdient?

Da lag er nun. Ihr Greg.  
Detektiv Inspector Gregory Lestrade, angeschossen im Dienst.  
Sie saß auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett, betrachtete sein bleiches Gesicht und seufzte.

Der Tag war eine einzige Hölle gewesen.   
Schon am Morgen hatte sie einen heftigen Streit mit Tom gehabt. Sie und Tom passten einfach nicht zusammen. Freiwillig wäre sie auch nie mit ihm zusammen gezogen. Er war eigentlich nur für ein bisschen Spaß im Bett gedacht gewesen. Und ja, er war nicht der erste gewesen.  
Aber dann hatte Gregory sie mit ihm erwischt, auch das war nicht das erste mal gewesen, und hatte sie vor die Tür gesetzt.   
Anders als zuvor hatte er sie jedoch nicht nach ein paar Tagen gebeten, zurück zu kommen um es noch einmal miteinander zu versuchen. Und so hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt, als aus dem Hotelzimmer, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter vorübergehend bewohnt hatte, auszuziehen und in Roms kleine Wohnung zu ziehen.

Es war von Anfang an katastrophal gewesen.  
Tom konnte ihr einfach nicht das bieten, was sie gewohnt war. Gregory hatte sie verwöhnt und auf Händen getragen. Sie hatten gemeinsam das wunderschöne Haus bewohnt, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er hatte als DI nicht schlecht verdient. Sie selber hatte nicht arbeiten müssen, wenngleich Gregory sie dabei unterstützt hätte. Aber sie wollte das gar nicht, sie hatte zwar studiert, doch sie genoss das Leben als Gattin zu sehr, um sich mit den Erfordernissen des Berufsalltags herumzuärgern. Die Betreuung ihrer Tochter und die Führung des Haushalts hatten ihr genug abverlangt, aber Gott sei Dank hatte es immer wechselnde Au Pairs gegeben, die ihr die Arbeit abnahmen.  
Tom konnte ihr das alles nicht bieten. Er hatte nur eine winzige Wohnung, in der nun auch sie und ihre Tochter lebten, und ein schmales Gehalt.

Um Gregory zum Einlenken zu bewegen, hatte sie sich geweigert, ihre inzwischen 15 jährige Tochter ihn besuchen zu lassen. Daraufhin hatte Greg sich geweigert, Unterhalt zu zahlen und gesagt, dann solle sie doch vor Gericht gehen. Jacky, ihre Tochter wiederum, hatte nichts auf ihre  
Weigerung gegeben und ihren Vater trotzdem immer wieder besucht.  
Das alles zusammen gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie wollte zurück zu Greg, zurück in ihr altes Leben. Denn immerhin hatte sie als Gattin eines der besten DIs von New Scotland Yard auch etwas gegolten.

Und nun lag Greg hier, blass, verletzt, hilfebedürftig.   
Sie würde sich besorgt zeigen.   
Würde ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn ganz furchtbar liebte und so schrecklich vermisst hatte.  
Sie würde für ihn da sein, ihn gesund pflegen, sich um ihm kümmern.  
Nun ja, Lust hatte sie im Grunde genommen nicht, für Greg die Krankenschwester zu spielen. Aber wenn es notwendig war, um ihre Ehe und damit ihre Stellung in der Gesellschaft zu retten, dann würde sie es tun.

In dem Augenblick ging hinter ihr die Tür auf, laut und geräuschvoll, und ihre Tochter stürmte ins Zimmer.  
Ohne sie zu beachten, lief das Mädchen zum Bett ihres Vaters und griff nach seiner bleichen Hand.  
"Papa!" flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Hinter Jacky war ein Mann in das Zimmer getreten. Groß, schlank, in einem dreiteiligen Anzug und einem eleganten Mantel gekleidet, mit einem Schirm in der Hand.   
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer das war, aber sie beachtete ihn auch nicht weiter. Sie wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu.   
"Was machst du hier?! Du müsstest doch jetzt in der Schule sein!"  
Jacky sah sie entsetzt an.   
"Papa ist schwer verletzt! Wieso hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"  
Dann drehte sich das Mädchen wieder zu seinem Vater.

"Das ist allerdings eine sehr gute Frage," ertönte eine sonore Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um. Der große, schlanke Mann hatte es ausgesprochen.  
"Ach. Und wer sind Sie und warum meinen Sie, dass Sie das irgendetwas angeht?" antwortete sie in schnippischem Ton.  
"Mycroft Holmes. Ich bin ein Freund von Gregory. Und ich denke, Jack hat ein Recht darauf, informiert zu werden. Sie liebt ihren Vater und natürlich möchte sie Bescheid wissen, wenn ihm etwas passiert."  
Jack drehte sich um und warf sich diesem Fremden, Mr. Holmes, in die Arme.  
"Myc, bitte, Papa wird doch wieder gesund?"  
"Ja, kleines, er kommt wieder in Ordnung."

Ihr blieb fast die Spucke weg. Was zum Teufel geschah hier?  
Sie stand auf.  
"Wer auch immer Sie sind. Sie lassen jetzt meine Tochter los und verlassen dieses Zimmer. Ich werde mich um meinen Mann kümmern."  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht," sagte dieser Mr. Holmes.  
"Papa braucht dich nicht. Myc kümmert sich um ihn," sagte Jacky wütend.  
"Ach, und warum sollte er das tun?"

In diesem Augenblick kam eine leise Stimme aus Richtung des Bettes. Gregory.  
"Weil dieser Mann eben nicht nur ein Freund ist. Er ist mein Lebensgefährte, der Mann, den ich liebe und den ich gerne heiraten möchte, wenn du die Scheidungspapiere unterschrieben hast. Und wen er es auch möchte."  
Mycroft schluckte. "Gregory... ja!"  
"WAS?" fuhr sie auf ihn los.  
"Bist du jetzt auf einmal schwul?"  
"Gregory war schon immer bisexuell. Aber da er in seiner Ehe mit Ihnen treu war, spielte es einfach keine Rolle, nicht wahr?"

Was dieser Kerl sich erdreistete. Sie sah zu Gregory, der jedoch hatte ermattet schon wieder die Augen geschlossen.  
"Jacky," sagte sie wütend, "komm, wir gehen!" Und sie hatte vor, hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer zu rauschen.  
"Nein." Ihre Tochter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich bleibe hier."

Sie schluckte. Sie kochte vor Wut. Aber Jacky wirkte zu allem entschlossen, daher blieb ihr nichts, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.  
"Gut," sagte sie. "Aber bilde dir nicht ein, dass ich dich nachher abhole."  
"Das müssen Sie nicht," sagte Mr. Holmes. "Ich bringe Jacky, wohin sie möchte."  
"Darf ich bei dir übernachten?" fragte das Mädchen.  
"Selbstverständlich,"sagte Holmes.  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage," zischte sie aufgebracht. Wie konnte ihre Tochter ihr nur so in den Rücken fallen!  
"Oh doch, Mama."  
Jackys Augen blitzten.

"Und soll ich dir noch was sagen? Ich kenne Myc schon eine Weile und habe ihn verdammt gerne. Er kümmert sich um Papa. Immer. War für ihn da als es ihm dreckig ging, weil du ihn betrogen hast. Ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten. Das war der Grund, weshalb Papa sich in ihn verliebt hat."  
Jacky schniefte. Mycroft schloss die Augen. Eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung überrollte ihn.

Das Mädchen fuhr fort.  
"Und wenn es zur Frage des Sorgerechts kommt, und der Richter mich fragt - und ich bin alt genug, er wird mich mit Sicherheit fragen - dann werde ich sagen, dass ich bei Myc und Papa bleiben will."  
"Was?"schnappte sie. "Bei zwei schwulen Männern?"  
"Bei meinem Vater und seinem Lebensgefährten, die mich beide mehr lieben und mehr unterstützen, als du das je getan hast."  
"Und glauben Sie mir," sagte Holmes,“ die Chancen, dass Ihre Tochter bei uns wohnen darf, wenn sie das wirklich will, stehen sehr gut."  
Sie verließ das Zimmer. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Sollte sie jetzt tatsächlich alles verlieren? Na wenigstens hatte sie noch Tom.

Ihr Handy summte.  
Eine Nachricht von Tom.  
"Ich habe dir ein Zimmer in Winston's Hotel gebucht und deine und Jackys Sachen dorthin schaffen lassen. Komm bitte nicht zu mir zurück."

Jetzt stand sie wirklich vor dem Nichts.  
Womit hatte sie das alles nur verdient?


	10. Ähm... (PlatzhalterfürRotwerdsmiley)

Dieser Augenblick...

Wenn das Kribbeln sich zu einem beinahe schmerzhaften Ziehen steigert...  
Die Hitze wird beinahe unerträglich...  
der Schweiß läuft den Körper hinab...  
Und doch, er nimmt das kaum noch wahr...

Nur das Kribbeln...   
das Ziehen...  
das Pochen...

Oh Gott...

Es wird nur noch Augenblicke dauern und dann...  
Er hat die Augen geschlossen...  
Johns Bewegung über ihm... lässt noch einmal alles an ihm tief erschauern...

Johns Stöhnen...  
es ist sein Name, den er stöhnt...   
"Sherlock!"

Oh Gott!!!

Es ist gleich...  
gleich...  
Sterne explodieren...

 

ja!  
ja!  
ja!

 

Oh Gott. Oh mein Gott.

John.  
Sein John ist bei ihm.  
Hält ihn fest.


	11. Schutz und Schrim

Mycrofts Blick ruhte versonnen auf seinem Schirm.

"Ich liebe ihn, Sherlock," sagte er.  
"Ich liebe ihn, weil er mich schützt, wenn es stürmisch ist und alles auf mich einprasselt. Weil er, wenn es drauf ankommt, eine wirksame Waffe ist. Weil ich, wenn ich ihn bei mir habe, mich einfach für alles gerüstet und gewappnet fühle."

Sherlock grinste.

"Und außerdem," fuhr Mycroft fort, "ist er verdammt sexy."  
"Sexy? Dein Schirm???" fragte Sherlock verblüfft und entsetzt zu gleich.  
"Blödsinn," knurrte Mycroft. "So intelligent du auch sein magst, Bruderherz, bist du doch manchmal wirklich ein Idiot! Ich rede die ganze Zeit von Gregory!"


	12. Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit, eine schmerzhafte, tiefe, dunkle Einsamkeit.

Ich war schon immer einsam. Meine ältere Schwester Harry und ich wuchsen auf mit einem alkoholsüchtigen Vater, der uns Kinder verprügelt hat und einer Mutter, die uns nicht davor beschützt hat. Die Nachbarn störte der Lärm, wenn der Vater uns schlug und wir schrien. Es kam ihnen nicht in den Sinn, uns zu helfen. Es kam ihnen bestenfalls in den Sinn, sich über den Lärm zu beschweren.  
Wir Watsons waren die, mit denen man nichts zu tun haben wollte.  
Die Leute in der Straße verboten ihren Kindern, mit uns, den Kindern von „denen da“, zu spielen.  
So blieb mir nur Harry, und die fing, kaum, dass sie an Alkohol herankam, ebenfalls zu trinken an.  
Ich weiß nicht, was inzwischen aus ihr geworden ist...

Wie ich es schaffte, die Schule mit besten Ergebnissen abzuschließen und ein Stipendium zu bekommen, weiß ich nicht. Vater wollte mir dennoch verbieten zu studieren. Er prügelte mich krankenhausreif, aber zum ersten male wehrte ich mich und er landete ebenfalls im Krankenhaus.  
Ich zeigte ihn an und endlich sagte auch Mutter aus.  
Er kam hinter Gitter.   
Und Mutter? Ich weiß nicht. Zuviel war geschehen. Ich habe sie seit dem nicht wieder gesehen.

Das Studium war für mich eine Zeit des Lernens, des Wissen Aufsaugens. Ich hatte auch hier keine Freunde, weil ich kein Interesse an studentischen Aktivitäten zeigte und sicher auch, weil ich es nicht gewohnt war, Freundschaften zu schließen. Aber ich liebte das Lernen und ich schaffte meinen medizinischen Abschluss in Rekordzeit und mit Bestnoten.

Ich ging zur Armee und dann landete in Afghanistan.  
Hier fand ich immerhin Anerkennung und Achtung. Ich war verdammt gut in dem was ich tat. Ich bin ein guter Arzt und hab viele Leben gerettet; sowohl die meiner Kameraden als auch die der verwundeten Feinde. Aber wenn es drauf ankam, war ich auch ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Als zielsicherer Schütze kamen mir wenige gleich.  
Die Zeit bei der Armee war gut; ich hatte zwar nicht unbedingt das, was man Freunde nennt. Aber ich war weniger allein.

Doch ich wurde verwundet. Und so wurde ich in Ehren und mit einer mickrigen Pension aus dem Dienst entlassen.  
Zurück in London konnte ich mein winziges Zimmer mit Ach und Krach bezahlen. Alte Freunde gab es nicht, neue Freunde zu finden... nun wie gesagt, das fiel mir nicht leicht.  
Es gab die ein oder andere Frau die mein Bett wärmte; doch es waren One night stands. Es war keine dabei, die mir unter die Haut ging.  
Die Einsamkeit hatte mich zurück, und sie packte mich mit ihren bösartigen Krallen fester als je zuvor.  
Sie brachte mich an einen Punkt, wo ich meine alte Armeewaffe in der Hand wog und mich dem Gedanken hingab, durch sie der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen. Endgültig.  
Ich tat es nicht.  
Ich weiß bin heute nicht, warum.

Damals dachte ich, das wäre die dunkelste Einsamkeit, der finsterste Augenblick.  
Er war wirklich dunkel und finster.  
Und doch...

 

Und dann traf ich Sherlock.  
Sherlock fegte wie ein Orkan durch mein Leben und riss mich mit.  
Ich klärte mit ihm Fälle auf.  
Ich erschoss gleich am ersten Abend unserer Bekanntschaft einen Serienkiller, um ihn zu retten.  
Ich rannte an seiner Seite durch London und jagte Verbrecher.  
Ich spürte das Adrenalin in meinen Adlern.  
Ich verlor mein psychosomatisches Hinken und ich fand...

In ihm fand ich Freundschaft.  
Er hatte die Einsamkeit verjagt.

Es waren gute Jahre, spannende Jahre, die mich das, was ich in meiner Jungend und Kindheit erlebt hatte, beinahe vergessen ließen.  
Ich fand an seiner Seite auch noch weitere Freunde. Mrs. Hudson. Molly. Gregory Lestrade. Und irgendwie sogar Mycroft.

Und dann kam jener Tag, als die Einsamkeit wieder ihre furchtbaren Finger nach mir ausstreckte. Der Tag, an dem Sherlock vom Dach des Barts sprang und ich von Angst, Schrecken, Entsetzen und Schmerz in ein Tal der Einsamkeit geschleudert wurde, das mir zeigte, wie lächerlich der Gedanke gewesen war, ich hätte den dunkelsten Punkt schon erlebt.  
Es war nicht auch nur annähernd so schlimm gewesen.   
Das hier, jetzt, das war eine Einsamkeit, die mich unfähig machte, zu fühlen. 

Die Trauer lähmte mich, und die Einsamkeit, die mit ihr kam, war schwärzer als alles, was vorstellbar ist.  
Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Greg... sie alle versuchten zu mir durchzudringen, doch Sherlock hatte mein Leben mit in den Abgrund gerissen.  
Ich existierte nicht mehr.

Klar, es gab mich noch. Ich stand morgens auf, ich ging zur Arbeit, ich aß, ich ging ins Bett, ich schlief.  
Aber dennoch. Ich existierte nicht mehr.  
Ich war so leer, so taub, dass ich nicht mal mehr fähig war, meiner Nicht-Existenz ein Ende zu setzen.

Dann kam Mary.  
Sie holte mich aus dem tiefsten Loch, sie war für mich da.  
Doch sie schaffte es nicht, die Einsamkeit zu verjagen. Sie schaffte es nur, dass die Einsamkeit ein bisschen, ein winziges bisschen erträglicher wurde.

Und nun ist ER wieder da.  
Einfach wieder da.  
„Die Kurzfassung: nicht tot!“  
Als er so vor mir stand, kam Wut. Brennende Wut, die mich dazu brachte, ihm die Faust mitten in sein Gesicht zu rammen.  
Dann die Erleichterung.  
Herr Gott, er ist wieder da!

Und dann... die heiße Welle aus Gefühlen, die ich so nicht erwartet habe. Etwas, das an die alte Freundschaft anknüpft und doch weit darüber hinaus geht.  
Etwas, was ich erst nicht verstand.  
Doch jetzt, in der Mitte der Nacht, in meinem Bett, mit meinen Gedanken ist mir klar geworden, was es ist:   
Liebe.

Ich liebe Sherlock.  
Mein Gott.  
Ich liebe ihn tatsächlich.  
Und er?   
Nun, ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich wünsche...  
ich hoffe.

Und ich fühle mich jetzt, im Dunkel der Mitternacht, wieder einsam.  
Denn ich liege hier, in meinem Bett neben Mary. Nicht neben ihm.  
Mary ist da, aber...  
Ich werde es beenden.  
Ich will zu ihm.

Ob es Liebe sein kann, oder Freundschaft. Ich werde es sehen. Doch ich brauche ihn, ich brauche die Abenteuer, das Adrenalin, doch vor allem ihn.  
Denn er ist es, der mich vor der Einsamkeit bewahrt.

Gleich morgen früh, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, werde ich mit Mary sprechen.  
Dann werde ich einen Koffer packen und in die Baker Street gehen.  
Ich muss mit ihm reden.  
Ich muss ihm sagen, was mit mir geschieht.  
Er soll es wissen.  
Denn egal, ob er etwas für mich empfindet, was Liebe sein oder werden kann, oder ob er nur meine Freundschaft wünscht.  
Ich will bei ihm sein, denn er beschützt mich.  
Er schafft es, dass ich nicht mehr einsam bin.

Nur er.  
Sherlock.


	13. Schnittblumen

Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit, da schien es so, als wäre mir von meiner großen Liebe nichts geblieben als ein Grab in der Stille des Friedhofs. Ein Grab, auf dem ein paar Blumen standen, die in der Kälte des Winters vor ich hin froren. Ein Grab, an dem auch mein Herz voller Kälte war. Voller Verzweiflung. Voller Dunkelheit.

Jetzt, ein Jahr später, stehe ich in unserer Wohnung in der Baker Street und bin im Begriff, ihn zu heiraten.  
Ihn, Sherlock Holmes.  
Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Der Augenblick, als er plötzlich wieder vor mir gestanden hatte, war geeignet gewesen, mein armes Herz zu brechen. Ich hatte so lange durchgehalten, hatte gekämpft, um nicht unterzugehen. Hatte gegen die Trauer, Kälte, Dunkelheit gekämpft. Hatte versucht, wieder den Weg ins Leben zu finden. Hatte sogar begonnen, wieder jemanden zu daten, Mary, und das obwohl sich alles in mir sträubte, irgendeine Beziehung anzufangen.  
Aber ich hatte mir immer wieder gesagt, er ist tot, er kommt nicht wieder. Das Leben muss weitergehen.

Ich habe gelitten wie ein Hund. Und dann, nach all dem Leid, all dem Schmerz stand er plötzlich vor mir und sagte in mein völlig fassungsloses Gesicht:  
„Kurzfassung - nicht tot.“  
Und mein Herz, dass die ganze Zeit so tapfer gekämpft hatte, brach. Und das im wörtlichsten Sinne, denn nach dem ich ihm meine Faust in sein Gesicht gesetzt hatte, und ihm beinahe die Nase gebrochen, wollte es nicht mehr und bescherte mir einen klassischen Herzinfarkt.  
Ich kam in die nächstgelegene Klinik, und es stand tatsächlich auf Messers Schneide. Welch Ironie.

Doch ich schaffte es, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie. Ich schaffte es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Mary war überfordert. Sie war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um sich wirklich um mich zu sorgen. Ich glaube, sie war eher genervt, dass ich im Krankenhaus lag und sie nicht ausführen oder mit kleinen Geschenken überhäufen konnte, wie ich es bis dahin getan hatte.

Er war es, Sherlock, der an meinem Bett wachte. Tag und Nacht. Mycroft, sein Bruder, aber auch Lestrade, der ihm beinahe ein väterlicher Freund ist, haben versucht, ihn nach Hause zu schicken zum Ausschlafen und frischmachen. Aber er ließ sich nicht fortschicken. Also gaben beide auf und sorgten statt dessen dafür, das Sherlock zu Essen und frische Kleidung bekam und sich eben hier in der Klinik duschte.  
Es muss für ihn schlimm gewesen sein.  
Er war zurückgekommen. Er war gekommen, um mich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Mich, mit dem er sich vor seinem „Tode“ verlobt hatte. Und nun drohte das Schicksal, mich ihm zu nehmen. Ich glaube, er hat in den paar Tagen nicht weniger gelitten als ich in den zwei Jahren, als ich glaubte er sei tot.  
Die Stille in so einem Krankenzimmer.  
Die Kälte, die ihn packte und schüttelte, wenn er mein bleiches Gesicht sah.   
Die unsäglichen Blumen, die man mir mitgebracht hatte und die nun in dem Zimmer standen.  
Sie müssen für ihn angsteinflößend gewesen sein. So wie für mich die Totenblumen auf seinem Grabe.

Aber das Schicksal hatte ein Einsehen. Ich schaffte es. Ich wurde gesund.  
Mary hatte sich inzwischen jemand anderen gesucht – ich war nicht traurig darüber. Eigentlich war ich sogar froh, denn so musste ich es nicht beenden.  
Denn beendet musste es werden.  
Jetzt wo er wieder da war.

Er hat sich langsam wieder an mich herangetastet. Er verstand, wie wütend und verletzt ich war. Und doch gleichzeitig endlos glücklich, ihn wieder zu haben.  
Er ließ mir alle Zeit, die ich brauchte.  
Er umwarb mich, und das mit einer liebevollen Aufmerksamkeit, die andere ihm, dem selbsternannten Soziopathen, niemals zugetraut hätten. Ich schon, denn ich kannte ihn besser als jeder andere. 

Ich genoss es. Es war schön, wie er sich um mich bemühte. Ich ließ ihn nicht absichtlich zappeln, aber dennoch, es fiel mir zu Anfang nicht leicht, ihm die Hand zu reichen. Denn er hatte mich eben sehr verletzt.  
Und doch, es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Es dauerte ein paar Monate, in denen wir miteinander ausgingen, umeinander herumtanzten... beinahe schlimmer als beim ersten Mal.  
Doch dann kam der Abend, an dem wir uns zum ersten Male wieder küssten.  
Er hatte es geschafft, mir die Angst zu nehmen. Er hat geschworen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun. Und ich glaube ihm.   
Natürlich ist klar, dass bei unserem Beruf, ja ich gehe wieder mit ihm auf Verbrecherjagd, immer etwas passieren kann und ich ihn verlieren kann. Aber er wird mich nie wieder so täuschen.Mich nie wieder so hintergehen.

Nach dem Kuss ging es dann Schlag auf Schlag und eines Tages machte er mir einen Antrag.   
Er hatte den Wunsch geäußert, wieder mit mir zu schlafen. Ich war nämlich bisher noch nicht wieder so weit gewesen. Genau genommen, hatte er gesagt:  
„John, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn wir auch wieder sexuelle Interaktionen stattfinden lassen würden.“ Ganz Sherlock eben.

Ich hatte gegrinst und völlig im Scherz gesagt:  
„Also wenn du mir meine Jungfräulichkeit rauben willst, musst du mich schon ehelichen!“ Und ich hatte gelacht, den natürlich gab es keine Jungfräulichkeit zu rauben und heiraten würde ein Sherlock nie, damit rechnete ich auch gar nicht.  
Er jedoch sah etwas geknickt drein.  
„Nun, John, ich fürchte jetzt beinahe, dass du glaubst, ich würde das hier nur tun, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen... Aber glaube mir, das ist nicht so. John Watson, ich liebe dich.“  
Und er ging doch tatsächlich vor mir auf de Knie und hielt eine kleine Samtschachtel in der Hand... mit einem schmalen goldenen Ring darin...  
„John Hamish Watson, willst du mich heiraten?“

Ich habe ja gesagt.  
Natürlich habe ich das, und heute nun ist der Tag , wo ich in wenigen Minuten Sherlock Holmes heiraten werde und von da an werden wir nicht mehr Watson und Holmes sondern Dr. und Mr. Watson-Holmes sein.  
Und ich werde bis an unser Lebensende bei ihm bleiben.  
Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es so lange es uns beide gibt in unserem Leben keine Grabesstille mehr geben wird. Und keine Kälte im Herzen.

Und keine Verdammten Schnittblumen.  
Ich kann die Dinger einfach nicht mehr sehen.


	14. Vorteile, die eine Weltherrschaft so mit sich bringt

Mycroft war auf Dienstreise.  
Gregory, seit einem Jahr mit ihm zusammen und seit einem halben Jahr mit ihm in einem gemeinsamen Haus wohnend, vermisste ihn ganz schrecklich und fühlte sich in dem großen Haus einsam und verloren ohne ihn. Daher hatte er John und Sherlock gebeten, einen gemütlichen Abend mit ihnen verbringen und vielleicht bei ihnen übernachten zu dürfen.  
John hatte daraufhin Sherlocks zynischen Bemerkungen mit einer Kopfnuss und einem Kuss unterbunden und selbstverständlich zugesagt.

So kam es, dass sie nun alle drei im Wohnzimmer in der Baker Street sassen. Greg flegelte sich auf dem Ohrensessel herum, während John auf dem Sofa saß und Sherlock sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
Sie hatten im Laufe des Abends ein paar Spiele gespielt, viel gelacht und zugegebenermaßen auch ein paar Bier getrunken. Nun, zumindest Greg und John. Sie beide waren angeheitert, während Sherlock, der Bier scheußlich fand, nur Tee getrunken hatte.

Nun hatten sie vom spielen jedoch genug und John und Greg beschlossen, über die nächsten Stunden einen DVD-Abend zu machen. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, denn die meisten Filme waren nun einmal entweder völlig unlogisch oder unerträglich sentimental, hatten sie sich ausgerechnet zu einem Marathon der Zeichentrickserie „Pinky und der Brain“ entschlossen.  
Sherlock war nun gezwungen, sich das ebenfalls anzusehen, da John keinen Widerspruch zuließ und Sherlock im allgemeinen Johns wünschen folgte, denn er mochte es, wenn der so bestimmend auftrat. Aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Jedenfalls musste Sherlock, nachdem sie einige Folgen angeschaut hatten, sich selbst gestehen, dass er die Abenteuer der beiden Labormäuse ganz lustig fand. Auch wenn er das natürlich selbst unter der Folter niemals laut zugegeben hätte.  
Im Gegenteil, nach außen betonte er deutlich, wie grauenhaft er die Serie fände.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass das alles jeglicher Logik entbehrt,“ sagte er mit dem arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck, zu dem er fähig war, während John nur grinsend die Augen verdrehte.  
„...kann ich die Motivation dieses 'Brain' in keinster Weise nachvollziehen. Was um alles auf der Welt sollte man davon haben, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen? Sicher, es wäre gar nicht so schwierig, das zu tun. Die richtigen Manipulationen an den richtigen Stellen, einige Intrigen zur passenden Zeit... gebt mir, nun, ein Jahr. Maximal. Und ich wäre an der Spitze der Welt.“

Ungerührt von Johns und Gregs hab zweifelnden, halb amüsierten Blicken nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Tee und fuhr fort:  
„Dennoch entschließt sich mir nicht, weshalb jemand so etwas wünschen sollte...“  
Und er schüttelte voller Unverständnis den Kopf.

„Nun ja,“ sagte Greg schmunzelnd, „du hättest bis an dein Lebensende unbegrenzt Wein, Weib und Gesang.“  
Der Blick, den Sherlock ihm daraufhin zuwarf, sagte auch ohne Worte: „Also bitte, Lestrade, sei kein Idiot!“  
„Okay, okay,“ sagte Lestrade, „in deinem Falle wohl besser Wein, Männer und Gesang.“  
„Unsinn. Wein mag ich nicht. Wenn ich mich berauschen muss, gibt es da andere Dinge. Aber seit ich John habe, benötige ich derlei Substanzen nicht mehr. Und Männer? Pah. Ich hab John und der ist mehr wert, als alle anderen Männer dieses Planeten. Nichts für ungut, Lestrade.“

John errötete vor Freude über diese so nebenbei ausgesprochene und doch so ehrlich gemeinte Liebeserklärung.  
Greg dagegen nahm ihm die damit verbundene Missachtung nicht übel, denn es wahr nun mal Sherlock.  
„Und Gesang? Nein. Die meisten Menschen können ohnehin nicht wirklich gut singen. Ein gutes Violinspiel ist schon eher nach meinem Geschmack. Aber das habe ich bereits, dafür brauche ich keine Weltherrschaft.“  
„Du hättest unbegrenzt Geld zur Verfügung,“ sagte Greg.  
„Irrelevant. John und ich haben alles, was wie benötigen und wünschen. Wozu also mehr besitzen, als man tatsächlich braucht?“  
„Macht?“  
„Uninteressant. Ich kann auch jetzt schon die Menschen so manipulieren, dass sie tun, was ich will.“

Greg ließ nicht locker.  
„Du könntest selber die Gesetze erlassen. Nichts, was du tun würdest. Wäre dann illegal. Du wärest weiter als Detektiv tätig und jeder Einbruch im Rahmen deiner Ermittlungen wäre durch deine eigenen Gesetze gedeckt.“  
„Auch das brauche ich nicht,“ sagte Sherlock, „denn erstens lasse ich mich nicht erwischen, und zweitens, nun, wenn es doch einmal eng wird, dann gibt es da Mycroft. Und … dich, Grant.“  
„Greg!“ riefen John und Greg gleichzeitig und lachten.  
„Du hast recht,“ sagte John, „letztendlich gibt es nichts, was eine Weltherrschaft wirklich erstrebenswert macht.“  
Er wandte sich zu Greg.  
„Oder kannst du dir vorstellen, ob es Spaß macht, über alle zu herrschen?“  
„Keine Ahnung,“ sagte Greg und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber ich kann ja mal Mycroft fragen.“  
Sie sahen sich an und prusteten los.

John startete die nächste Folge.  
Ein paar Minuten später rief Sherlock plötzlich:  
„Stop, John! Stop!“  
Und er verdrehte genervt die Augen, weil John natürlich ein paar Augenblicke brauchte, bis er die Fernbedienung zur Hand und den entsprechenden Knopf gedrückt hatte.  
„Okay, John, und jetzt spule bitte genau 10,2 Sekunden zurück.“  
Nun war es an John, wieder einmal die Augen zu verdrehen.  
Dennoch gab er sich Mühe und schaffte es immerhin, halbwegs nahe an den von Sherlock gewünschten Zeitpunkt zu kommen.  
Er startete die DVD erneut.

Und so lauschten sie alle drei dem 'Brain', wie er mit einem gleichzeitig traurig- genervt- arroganten Blick zu seinem Freund 'Pinky' sagte:  
„Die Tatsache, dass dein Verstand durch keinerlei Medikamente getrübt wird, erfüllt mich nur noch mit Mitleid.“

Sherlock hatte die Augen einen Moment lang geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er:  
„Ich habe diesen Satz in meinem Gedächtnispalast abgespeichert, und zwar in einer Rumpelkammer, deren Tür ein Schild trägt mit der Aufschrift 'Effektive Beleidigungen für Anderson'.“  
„Rumpelkammer? Ernsthaft?“ fragte John lachend. „Ich hatte vermutet, dein Spott für Anderson nimmt einen ganzen Flügel ein?“  
„Nun, das mag früher so gewesen sein... aber... ich musste aufräumen. Ich habe Platz gebraucht. Und den Hauptteil meines Palastes nimmst natürlich inzwischen du ein, John,“ sagte Sherlock mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit.  
„Oh, Sherlock,“ hauchte John. Und dann zog er den schwarz gelockten Mann zu sich zu einem langen, ausgiebigen Kuss.  
Greg grinste.

Als die beiden wieder in der Realität auftauchten, wandte Sherlock sich an Greg.  
„Mycroft hat übrigens auch einen.“  
„Einen ...was?“  
„Einen solchen Gedächtnispalast. Und dessen Hauptteil nimmt ein gewisser DI von Scotland Yard ein.“  
„Ich...“ Greg war schon zu beschwipst, um noch vernünftig antworten zu können, Aber seine Ohren glühten und sein Herz pochte freudig.

Und während sie wieder den verrückten Einfällen der Zeichentrickmäuse zusahen, dachte John ein wenig benebelt:  
„Ich möchte nicht die ganze Welt unter mir haben. Aber wenn ich Sherlock ab und an mal unter mir habe, dann macht mich das ganz glücklich...“ und er kicherte.  
Sherlock dagegen dachte:  
„Ich brauche keine Macht und kein Geld, wo ich doch John habe, der alles ist, was ich brauche.“  
Und Greg dachte: „Himmel, ich sehne mich so sehr nach Mr. 'Untergeordneter Posten bei der britischen Regierung', und wenn er wieder da ist, Hicks, dann werde ich ihn erobern... oh der Begrüßungssex wird großartig sein... „  
Und während er vom Mycroft träumte, schlief er friedlich und selig ein.

Und bevor John Sherlock kurze Zeit später mit sich ins Schlafzimmer zog, deckte er Greg zu und lächelte zufrieden.


	15. Spannung, Spiel und... dieser Duft

Ich knie vor ihm.  
Ich senke das Haupt.   
Ich habe die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und bin in dieser Haltung ganz sein Sklave.   
Habe mich ihm unterworfen. 

Mein ganzer Körper steht unter Spannung. Mein Atem.  
Doch auch mein Geist.  
Mein Hirn.  
Meine Gedanken sind hochkonzentriert, und zwar nur auf ihn.  
Meinen John.  
Meinen Geliebten, meinen Herrn, meinen besten Freund. 

Er sitzt vor mir auf dem Bett. Seine Hände fahren durch meine Locken, die er so liebt. Verkrallen sich darin. Kraulen meine Kopfhaut. Ich gebe einen wohligen Laut von mir.  
Er räuspert sich streng.  
Ach richtig, er hatte mir geboten, still zu sein...  
Ich gebe mir Mühe. Ich will ihn zufriedenstellen. Ihn stolz auf mich machen.   
Meinen John.

Seine Hände fahren sanft an meinem Gesicht entlang, meinen Wangen. Kommen unter meinem Kinn zur Ruhe. Er drückt meinen Kopf leicht nach oben, sanft aber bestimmt, bis meine Augen ihn anschauen müssen, mein Blick dem seinen begegnet.   
Er lächelt mich an.

Er liebt es, was wir tun. Ich liebe es ebenso.   
Er liebt es, wenn wir wild und stürmisch durch die Laken toben.  
Wenn wir sanft und zärtlich Liebe machen.  
Wenn meine Lippen seinen Schritt küssen.  
Wenn seine Zunge meinen Körper verwöhnt.  
Er liebt das alles und er liebt auch das hier:   
Unser Spiel.

Ich als sein Sklave.   
Ich zu seinen Füßen.  
Ihm ausgeliefert. Doch wissend, dass das Vertrauen, das ich ihm schenke, als das wertvollste betrachtet wird, das ich ihm geben kann. Wertgeschätzt wird. Und ich dafür geachtet werde.  
Demütig bin ich für ihn. Und werde doch nicht gedemütigt.

Auch ich liebe dieses Spiel.

Seine Lippen nähern sich den meinen. Er küsst mich mit all der Hingabe, die in seinem so wunderbaren großen Herzen wohnt.   
Leidenschaft liegt in dem Kuss, Verlangen. Aber auch Sanftmut und eine Weichheit, die mich auffängt.

Er wird noch vieles mit mir anstellen heute.  
In diesem Kuss liegt auch ein Versprechen.   
Dinge, die wir beide wollen und brauchen.  
Augenblicke auf federweichen Wolken.  
Momente voller Extase.  
Sekunden, Minuten voller Schmerz, der doch auch wiederum zur Extase führt.  
Peinvolle Schreie. Und Lustschreie. Beides innerhalb von ein paar Atemzügen.

Er löst den Kuss. Lässt mich los.Ich senke den Blick, wie er es mir befohlen hat.  
Er steht auf, geht um mich herum. Betrachtet mich von allen Seiten. Wie ich hier knie, nackt, fügsam, widerspruchslos.  
Er selbst trägt noch seine Jeans, die eng sitzt und die mir seinen wunderbaren Hintern präsentieren würde...   
wenn es mir erlaubt wäre, aufzuschauen.  
Doch es ist mir nicht erlaubt.  
Noch nicht.

Er steht hinter mir.  
Lehnt sich zu mir, sein Mund nun dich an meinem Ohr.  
Er flüstert sanft:  
„Der Abend hat erst begonnen, mein Lieber. Du denkst noch zu viel. Ich werde dich in tausend kleine Stücke zerbrechen und alle wieder zusammen setzen, bis du keinen Gedanken mehr fassen kannst. Nur noch fühlen. Fühlen, was ich mit dir mache.“  
Ja.  
Ja!   
Das ist es, was ich will.  
Nicht denken.  
Nicht all das sehen, was ich automatisch sehe – weiß – wenn ich irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas anschaue.  
Ich will, dass die Gedanken sich nicht mehr drehen.  
Dass mein Kopf nicht mehr denkt.  
Dass ich frei bin.   
Ruhe finde.

Und das schafft nur er.  
Mein John.

Wenn er mich liebt.   
Wenn er mich fesselt.  
Wenn er mir wehtut.  
Wenn er mich auffängt.  
Wenn er mich liebt.

Noch immer kitzelt sein Atem mein Ohr.  
Er beugt sich noch ein klein wenig weiter vor, küsst sanft meine Wange.  
Sein Duft überwältigt mich. Nach Tee, nach Arztseife, nach Moschus. Und ein klein wenig nach Schokolade. Er liebt Schokoladenbiskuits...

„Du denkst zu viel,“ sagt er und verbindet den sanften Kuss auf die Wange mit einem heißen Schmerz in meiner linken Brustwarze...   
Ich stöhne auf und ich weiß...  
Es hat gerade erst begonnen.  
Er wird mit mir spielen.  
Er wird mir geben was ich brauche.

Mein John.


	16. Niemand widerspricht Mommy Holmes!

Es begann wie so viele Geschichten in diesem Fandom.

Mycroft Holmes hatte in seinem Büro gesessen, kurz nach Ende des einen und ebenso kurz vor Beginn des nächsten, nervtötenden Meetings.  
Und genau da war der Anruf gekommen.  
Mommy Holmes war es gewesen. Sie hatte Mycroft und Sherlock zum Sonntagsbraten gebeten (nun, gebeten war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort...) und Mycroft hatte nicht widersprechen können. Niemand widerspricht Mommy.

Und damit nicht genug.  
Wieder einmal hatte sie sich sehr sehr eindringlich darüber geäußert, wie schade es doch sei, dass weder Mycroft noch Sherlock bisher jemanden hatten, denen sie ihr Herz schenken würden...  
Das wäre doch eine Schande...  
Und was Mycroft denn davon halten würde, wenn sie noch jemanden einladen würde... die Tochter von den McCarsons, erinnerte er sich? Ja? Also die wäre zufällig in der Stadt, und ihre jüngere Schwester auch, beides sehr nette Frauen, und das wäre doch...

Das war der Moment gewesen, wo es Mycroft gereicht hatte und er hatte sie regelrecht angefahren, das wäre ja wohl nicht nötig, Herrgott noch mal, sie wisse doch nun wirklich genau, dass sowohl er als auch Sherlock kein Interesse an Frauen hätten, tja, und außerdem hätten sie beide da jemanden, den sie daten würden... doch, doch, das könne sie ruhig glauben...

Und Mommy hatte die Chance beim Schopfe ergriffen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Verflixt.  
So so, sie hätten also beide jemanden...na das wäre sehr erfreulich, und sie würde sich glücklich schätzen, die beiden am Sonntag kennenzulernen, es wäre also ausgemacht. Nein, nein, keine Widerrede. Niemand widerspricht Mommy Holmes.

Da hatte er nun gestanden mit seinem Mundwerk und hatte überlegt, was er nun tun solle.  
Nun, zuerst einmal hatte er Sherlock seinen Faux Pas gebeichtet. Der hatte die üblichen bissigen Bemerkungen dagelassen und hatte dann gesagt:  
„Ich werde John bitten, Mommy gemeinsam mit mir eine romantische Beziehung vorzuspielen. Ich bin sicher, er lässt mich nicht hängen.“  
Und richtig. John Watson, der sich bisher noch in jedes Abenteuer, das Sherlock ihm zu bieten gehabt hatte, kopfüber hineingestürzt hatte, hatte auch diesmal nicht gezögert, und da er nicht nur ein abenteuerlustiger, sondern auch ein kluger Mann war, hatte er noch ein paar Vorteile für sich dabei herausgeschlagen. So etwas wie keine unverpackten Leichenteile mehr im Kühlschrank und keine Quälerei der armen Violine mitten in der Nacht. Nun, zumindest für die nächsten paar Wochen.

Für Mycroft war die ganze Angelegenheit schwieriger gewesen.  
Wen, zum Teufel, sollte er bitten? Er konnte nicht zu irgendeinem Untergebenen gehen und sagen:   
„Würden Sie bitte am kommenden Wochenende eine Beziehung mit mir vortäuschen, um meine Mutter zufriedenzustellen?“  
Da konnte er sich die Erpresserbriefe auch gleich selber schreiben und als kostenlosen Downloasd zur Verfügung stellen.  
Und Anthea, die einzige, der er mit so etwas hätte kommen können, ohne sich zu exponieren, kam nicht in Frage. Das hatte er sich selbst verdorben, indem er deutlich klar gemacht hatte, nicht an Frauen interessiert zu sein. Was im übrigen auch zutraf.  
Nein, er brauchte jemanden anderen, und zwar jemanden, dem er vertraute.

Und dann war ein Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht.  
Ein freundliches Gesicht mit diesen Schmunzelfalten um die tiefbraunen Augen. Mit diesem silbergrauen Haar. Mit diesem sinnlichen Mund...

Und so war es dazu gekommen, dass sie nun zu viert hier im Auto saßen.  
Sherlock mit John Watson auf der Rückbank.  
Und er selbst vorn auf dem Fahrersitz und neben ihm saß DI Gregory Lestrade. Er hatte sich tatsächlich bereiterklärt. Der Mann, der schon lange mit Sherlock zusammenarbeitete, und dem er, Mycroft viel zu verdanken hatte. Ohne ihn wäre Sherlock vielleicht schon nicht mehr am Leben oder zumindest aufs schlimmste den Drogen verfallen.  
Und darüber hinaus – nun ja, Mycroft mochte Gregory. Sehr. Schade nur, dass...

Wie es aussah, hatten sie beide kein Händchen fpür die Liebe, denn Sherlock, auch wenn er das immer abstritt, war durchaus in der Lage, sich zu verlieben, und Mycroft konnte man nichts vormachen: John „I'm not gay!“ Watson war für ihn mehr als nur ein guter Freund.  
Er selber hatte es mit Gregory „zwanzig Jahre mit einer Frau verheiratet gewesen“ Lestrade allerdings auch nicht besser getroffen.  
Nun, egal, heute galt es nur darum, Mommy zu täuschen.

* * *

Mommy Holmes empfing sie alle mit großer Freude. Sie strahlte regelrecht, als ihre beiden Söhne, jeder mit einem Mann an seiner Seite, das Haus betraten. John und Greg wurden aufs herzlichste willkommen geheißen.  
Anschließend saßen sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und bekamen einen Drink angeboten. Und während Daddy Holmes den guten Whisky ausschenkte, ließ Mommy ihre Blicke schweifen. Ihre durchdringenden Blicke, bei denen die beiden Holmes- Jungs schon als Kinder immer gewusst hatten, dass ihre Schandtaten unweigerlich ans Tageslicht kommen würden.  
Mommy Holmes entging nichts.

Es dauerte auch nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie aufstand und sagte:  
„Mycroft, Sherlock, kommt bitte mit, ich muss mit euch reden.“  
Und mir ernstem Blick und strammem Schritt führte sie ihre beiden Söhne in ihr Arbeitszimmer.  
Dort sah sie die beiden an und sagte:  
„Es ist ja kaum zu glauben, dass ihr beide hierherkommt und wirklich und wahrhaftig glaubt, ihr könntet mich hinters Licht führen! Herr Gott noch mal, ich habe euch als Kinder niemals den Hosenboden stramm gezogen, vielleicht war das der Fehler und ich sollte genau jetzt noch damit anfangen!“  
Sherlock und Mycroft sahen sich ein bisschen hilfesuchend an.   
„Ernsthaft, Jungs, wer von Euch steckt dahinter? Mycroft, das hast dich sicher du ausgeheckt?“  
„Mommy, ich weiß nicht, was du...“  
„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, mein Junge!“  
Mycroft schwieg. Niemand widersetzt sich Mommy Holmes.

„Also Jungs. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ihr könnte mir etwas vormachen? Ich würde nicht bemerken, dass diese beiden so netten jungen Männer nicht eure Partner sind? Dass ihr versucht, mir vorzugaukeln, dass ihr in Beziehungen mit ihnen seid, nur damit ich euch nicht versuche, zu verkuppeln?“  
Beide Männer schauten verlegen zu Boden.  
„Und glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich würde darüber hinaus nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr mit ihnen zwar in keiner Beziehung seit, es aber beide gerne wäret?!“  
Jetzt verschluckte sich Sherlock und musste husten. Mycroft dagegen sagte gequält: „Mutter!“

Mommy jedoch war nicht aufzuhalten.  
„Mycroft, ich sehe doch, wie du Gregory anschaust. Du willst ihn. Und dass du, Sherlock, in Dr. Watson schon lange gern mehr als einen Mitbewohner hättest, ist kein Geheimnis, darüber ist sich wohl jeder klar außer den betreffenden selber.“  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine beiden Söhne solche Dummköpfe sind.  
„Mommy!“ Diesmal riefen sie es alle beide.

„Und das dümmste an der ganzen Sache ist,“ sagte Mommy, „dass ihr nicht mal bemerkt, dass die beiden Objekte eurer Begierde euch genau so gerne als Partner hätten!“  
„Was?!“ jappste Mycroft während Sherlock knallrot anrief und sagte:  
„Das kann nicht sein. John ist nicht... schwul.“  
Mommy schüttelte voller Verzweiflung den Kopf.  
„Mein lieber Junge, dass es auf dem Gebiet der menschlichen Sexualität weit mehr gibt als nur schwarz und weiß sollte doch nun auch dir klar sein!“   
Und an Mycroft gewandt:  
„Das gilt auch für dich! Was denkst du denn, warum Gregory das hier mitmacht? Sich als dein Freund auszugeben? Man sieht, wie er an deinen Lippen hängt und jede deiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen verfolgt!“

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
„Also. Ihr beide, ihr geht jetzt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Und dann schnappt ihr euch jeder euren Mann. Und dann führt ihr sie an einen ruhigen Ort... du Sherlock geht’s mit John in den Wintergarten und du, Mycroft, mit Gregory in die Pergola im Garten. Und dann macht ihr die Sache klar. Und wenn wir nachher am Tisch sitzen, dann will ich da vier glückliche Männer sehen mit lächelnden Augen und scheuen ersten Küssen. Ist das klar!!?“

Mycroft konnte nicht anders, er musste schmunzeln.  
Sherlock versuchte, beleidigt dreinzuschauen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, und auf seinen Gesichtszügen machte sich ein Grinsen breit.

Und so kam es, dass bei der Heimfahrt an diesem Sonntag zwei verliebte Paare im Auto saßen, das eine händchenhaltend, und das andere nur deshalb nicht, weil Mycroft ja immerhin das Steuer in der Hand hielt.  
Es war erst der Anfang und bei allen beiden Paaren gipfelte es in einer langjährigen glücklich Ehe.

Und das alle nur, weil Mommy Holmes niemand hinters Licht führen kann.

Und außerdem:  
Niemand widerspricht Mommy Holmes!


	17. Caring is not an advantage... außer vielleicht während der Apokalypse...

In schnellem Lauf rannten sie in Mycrofts großem Stadthaus die verborgene Treppe hinunter. Sie huschten durch die schwere Stahltür in den ersten der mit Beton und Stahl verstärkten, im Keller des Hauses untergebrachten Sicherheitsräume.  
Mycroft war vorangeeilt. Er blieb nun hinter der Tür stehen und wartete, bis sein Bruder, dessen Mitbewohner John sowie Detektive Inspector Lestrade an ihm vorbeigehuscht waren. Er wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zuziehen, als er weitere eilige Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Eine Frau kam in sein Gesichtsfeld.  
„Anthea! Gott sei Dank! Kommen Sie!“  
Anthea, Mycrofts unschätzbare Assistentin, huschte ebenfalls durch die Tür und nun endlich wurde diese von Mycroft geschlossen. Er drehte das schwere Verschlussrad, es knarrte ein wenig und nun würde der Bunker, in dem sie sich befanden, von außen nicht mehr geöffnet werden können.

Einen Augenblick brauchten sie alle, um zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
Dann sagte John Watson, schwer atmend, die Hände auf die Knie stützend:  
„Mycroft, zum Teufel, warum sind wir gleich noch mal wie die Irren in Ihr Stadthaus gebraust, um uns hier im Keller zu verstecken...?“  
Mycroft seufzte.  
„Weil dort draußen eine Art Apokalypse ausgebrochen ist. Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, Dr. Watson, dass sie von alle dem nichts mitbekommen haben? Die Fernsehstationen berichten doch seit Stunden von nichts anderem!“  
„Ich weiß,“ sagte John, „Eichhörnchen, sie sich auf Menschen stürzen, um sie abzulecken, und die sie damit in Zombies verwandeln, die jeden küssen wollen, der Rosa und Glitzer an sich trägt... Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das alles für einen dummen Scherz gehalten.“  
„Nun, leider ist es alles andere als ein Scherz, und wir tun gut daran, hier Zuflucht zu suchen,“ sagte nun Anthea.

„Mycroft!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Hast du das etwas verbockt? Du oder deine Leute?“  
„Herrgott nochmal, nein“!   
Der „untergeordnete Posten bei der britischen Regierung“ war offensichtlich verärgert über die Verdächtigungen seines Bruders.  
„Der Ursprung der ganzen Sache liegt irgendwo in Deutschland. Was nichts daran ändert, dass das ganze eine äußerst kritische Situation ist, deren ich mich annehmen muss. Wir dürften hier erst einmal sicher sein.“  
Er seufzte noch einmal.  
„Gut. Also... es gibt hier unten drei Schlafräume. Einen davon bekommt selbstredend Miss Anthea. Da du, Sherlock, mit Dr. Watson ohnehin sehr eng zusammen lebst, schlage ich vor, dass ihr zwei euch den zweiten Schlafraum teil, und wenn es Ihnen, Detektive Inspektor, nichts ausmachen würde, sich mit mir den letzten zu teilen, dann wären wir alle untergebracht.“  
„Greg,“ sagte Lestrade.  
„Wie bitte...?“  
„Wenn ich mir mit Ihnen ein Zimmer teile, wogegen ich unter den gegebene Umständen nichts einzuwenden habe, schlage ich vor, dass wir es uns ein wenig einfacher machen, und uns beim Vornamen nenne, Mycroft.“  
Mycroft schluckte, aber er nickte und sagte: „Einverstanden... Gregory.“  
Die anderen fanden sich ebenfalls mit den Gegebenheiten ab. Was sollte man in einer solch außergewöhnlichen Situation auch Umstände machen. 

„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft, „Dort hinten befindet sich das Arbeitszimmer. Solange die Verbindungen noch funktionieren, werde ich von dort die Situation zu regeln versuchen. Es gibt ein paar wichtige Calls, die ich tätigen muss, Leute sind zu kontaktieren... Anthea, ich würde Ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen. Ich hoffe, dass man in der Forschungsstation in Baskerville ein Gegenmittel findet, es wird jedenfalls fieberhaft daran gearbeitet... Sherlock, Zeig doch John und Gregory bitte den Rest der Bunkeranlage?“

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte John in der gut bestückten Küche des Bunkers erst einmal Tee bereitet. Er saß mit Greg und Sherlock am Küchentisch. Ein Großbildschirm versorgte sie mit den aktuellsten Nachrichten. Noch schienen einige Sender zuarbeiten, aber die Lage wurde offenbar immer kritischer. Weltweit war man in höchster Panik.  
„Verdammt,“ schimpfte John. „Ich habe damit gerechnet, eines Tages mal von einem Verbrecher niedergestreckt zu werden, aber doch nicht von Eichhörnchen außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden! Da wäre mit ja Moriarty noch lieber!“  
Greg nahm einen tiefen Schluck Tee. Dann sah er Sherlock aufmerksam an und sagte:   
„Sherlock, wie es aussieht, sind sie der einzige von uns, der keinerlei Sorge oder Angst zeigt.“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Es ist...“ sagte er zögernd, „einfach so, dass John hier ist. John beschützt mich. Vor allem.“ Er sagte das mit einem solchen beinahe kindlichen Vertrauen in der Stimme, dass John ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Es schnürte ihm regelrecht die Kehle zu, und er schwor sich, alles zu tun, um dieses Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen.

„Und dann,“ sagte Sherlock, „ist Mycroft hier. Und so wenig ich meinen Bruder auch leiden mag, bin ich überzeugt, dass er eine Lösung zur Beseitigung dieser Krise finden wird.“  
Wieder sahen beide Männer erstaunt drein.  
„Und, nun ja, Sie, Gavin, haben mich schon mehrfach vor dem Untergang gerettet, und auch Sie sind gier bei mir. Ich habe also nichts zu befürchten.“  
Und Sherlock erhob sich, um allen dreien erneut Tee einzuschenken.

Greg und John waren fassungslos.   
So sehr hatte Sherlock sich noch nie geöffnet. So offen hatte er noch nie davon gesprochen, was er empfand.   
„Da muss erst also eine Zombie- oder besser Einhörnchen Apokalypse ausbrechen, damit wir so etwas von Ihnen zu hören bekommen,“ sagte John und schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf.

„Ja,“ sagte Sherlock, „Sie wissen doch, John, ich habe einen Hang zur Dramatik. Im übrigen, da wir nun nicht wissen, ob die Welt nicht tatsächlich untergeht, wenngleich ich, Mycrofts Fähigkeiten zugrunde gelegt, nicht davon ausgehe, möchte ich noch etwas tun, was ich unter normalen Umständen vermutlich weiterhin nicht fertiggebracht hätte.“  
Er drehte sich John, zig ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich heran und legte seine Lippen auf die des kleineren Mannes, zu einem langen intensiven Kuss. Auf den John sich mit einem überraschten Einatmen, dann jedoch mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer einließ.

Greg wäre beinahe die Teetasse aus der Hand gefallen.  
Dann jedoch begann er breit zu grinsen. Wenn sie nicht mitten in einer Apokalypse stecken würden, denn würden Anderson und Donovan ihm jetzt jeweils 50 Pfund schulden.  
Er räusperte sich, aber John und Sherlock waren nicht voneinander abzubringen.  
Greg seufzte ein wenig sehnsüchtig.

Schließlich löste Sherlock sich doch wieder von John.  
„Gerard,“ sagte er, „Sie sollten die Tatsache, dass Sie heute Nacht in einem Zimmer mit meinem Bruder nächtigen werden, im übrigen zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, Glauben Sie mir, Sie würden nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihm einen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie die Initiative ergreifen, denn, wie John es ausdrücken würde, er steht auf Sie!“  
Und er widmete sich wieder John Watsons Lippen.

Tja, als die Eichhörnchen- Apokalypse ein paar Tage später so schnell vorbei war, wie sie gekommen war, verließen zwei glückliche Paare den Bunker.  
Nur Anthea seufzte. Es war prima, dass es Molly Hooper gut ging. Aber es war doch zu schade, dass sie nicht mit im Bunker gewesen war...


	18. Schicksal

Mycroft hasste Greg.  
Mycroft hasste sein Leben.  
Mycroft hasste die ganze Welt.

Nun ja, ganz so stimmte das nicht. Greg hasste er natürlich nicht wirklich. Im Gegenteil. Er liebte Gregory mehr, als er je geglaubt hatte, lieben zu können.   
Um genau zu sein, war er bis vor kurzem noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er niemals einen anderen Menschen lieben würde, mit Ausnahme natürlich der Eltern, und in gewisser Weise auch Sherlock, dem er eine brüderliche Liebe entgegenbrachte, die sicher ein wenig speziell war.   
Aber eine Frau oder einen Mann in sein Leben lassen, an sein Herz, unter seine Haut... das hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können.

Doch dann war Greg gekommen und hatte die Sache in die Hand genommen. Er hatte nach einer langen Zeit des gegenseitigen Bewunderns endlich Mycroft gebeten, mit ihm auszugehen. Es war Schlag auf Schlag gegangen, Greg hatte ihn im Sturm erobert.  
Und nun konnte Mycroft sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen.

Was ihn nicht daran hinderte, jetzt und hier in diesem Augenblick wirklich sauer auf ihn zu sein. Denn immerhin war es Gregs Schuld, dass sie hier saßen, und dass Mycroft nun Blut und Wasser schwitzte.

Na ja, er musste zugeben, dass er sich schon seit... seit wann? Ja, vorgestern. Vorgestern hatte es begonnen. Also gut, dass er sich Greg gegenüber schon seit vorgestern nicht besonders nett verhalten hatte. Er hatte ihn schon wegen Kleinigkeiten angeschnauzt und war unleidlich gewesen. Im Nachhinein wunderte er sich, wie Gregory ihn so lange ausgehalten hatte.  
Nicht nur Greg hatte darunter zu leiden gehabt. Anthea hatte langsam und tief durchatmend die Hände so fest um die Schreibtischkante gekrallt, dass ihre Fingerknöchel ganze weiß wurden. Und seine sonst so gelassene Assistentin so bebend vor Zorn über ihren Chef zu erleben, kam quasi einfach nicht vor, war in der Struktur der Realität dieses Universums nicht vorgesehen.  
Ein Praktikant hatte Türen schmeißend das Büro verlassen und die Sekretärin am Empfang war in Tränen aufgelöst gewesen.  
Es war so weit gekommen, dass Anthea ihn regelrecht rausgeschmissen hatte und nach Hause geschickt hatte.

Zu Hause hatte er sein Unwohlsein dann an Greg ausgelassen. Er schämte sich ein wenig dafür. Na ja, Greg hatte sich das eine ganze Weile gefallen lassen. Er hatte Geduld bewiesen, hatte versucht, Mycroft mit Argumenten zu überzeugen.  
Irgendwann hatte es Greg gereicht. Er hatte sich vor Mycroft aufgebaut und hatte gesagt:

„Mycroft Alexander Holmes – Lestrade! Du hast jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du gehst noch heute mit mir zum Zahnarzt, oder du wirst die nächsten Nächte auf dem Sofa verbringen bis du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen bist!“  
Mycroft hatte geschluckt.  
Ohne Greg in seinem Armen würde er keinen Schlaf finden, noch dazu wurde die Lage von Stunde zu Stunde schlimmer.  
Dennoch hatte er die zweite Option erwogen.  
Denn er, der große Mycroft Holmes, der ganze Länder mit einem Blecken seiner Zähne zum erzittern bringen konnte, hatte in genau diesen Zähnen Zahnschmerzen. Genauer gesagt im rechten Backenzahn.   
Aber was das ganze noch viel schlimmer machte: Er hatte eine unfassbare Angst vorm Zahnarzt.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken an den Behandlungsstuhl drehte sich ihm der Magen um.  
Aber... Greg... das Sofa...  
Mycroft hatte seinen Ehemann angeschaut wie ein getretener Welpe, hatte aber letztendlich genickt.

Greg hatte sich gekümmert, hatte Anthea angerufen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, welchen Dentisten Mycroft für gewöhnlich aufsuchte. Dann hatte er die Praxis kontaktiert und einen Notfall geltend gemacht.  
Und nun saßen sie hier, und darum also hasste Mycroft die ganze Welt.

Greg saß nah bei ihm und hielt ihm die Hand.  
Mycroft, dem der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, quetschte Gregs Hand fast zu Brei, doch er merkte es nicht. Greg dagegen sorgte sich ein wenig um seine Finger und seine Handwurzelknochen. Aber er hielt es aus. Er wollte für Mycroft da sein.  
„Weißt du,“ sagte er leise, „Wenn... wenn es so schlimm ist für ich, kann ich auch mit reinkommen ins Behandlungszimmer und deine dort deine Hand halten, wenn du möchtest.“  
„Unsinn, Gregory,“ sagte Mycroft und versuchte die von ihm gewohnte Arroganz in die Stimme zu legen. „Immerhin bin ich kein kleines Kind mehr!“  
Greg schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen.  
„Gregory?“  
„Ja, Myke?“  
„Ich...“  
„Was, Myke?  
„Ich... kannst du bitte doch mit in das Behandlungszimmer kommen?“  
„Ja, mein lieber,“ sagte Gregory. „Für dich immer.“  
Mycroft atmete erleichtert auf.   
„Danke. Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich dich habe, Gregory Armand Holmes - Lestrade.“  
Greg schmunzelte wieder. Mycroft konnte schon richtig... süß sein. Ja. 

Schließlich wurde Mycroft aufgerufen.  
Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, und eine Sekunde lang überlegte er, sich einfach umzudrehen und die Praxis zu verlassen.  
Doch dann straffte er sich. Er hatte Gregory an seiner Seite. Er musste sich nicht alleine dieser Prüfung stellen. Er musste nicht allein die Kammer der Schrecken betreten. Nicht alleine den finsteren Drachen bekämpfen.

Und so nahm er erneut Gregorys Hand, schloss einen winzigen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt Mycroft, Hand in Hand mit seinem Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, dem Schlachtfeld entgegen, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen.


	19. Captain Curly

Sherlock hatte seit Tagen kein Wort gesprochen. Natürlich sorgte sich John. Diese ganze Nummer mit Soziopath und so weiter war doch ohnehin lächerlich. Ein Schutzmantel, den Sherlock trug. Eine Rüstung. Aber nicht für einen Fünfer Wahrheit dabei.

Nein, Sherlock litt. Und John, der ihn von Herzen liebte, litt mit ihm.  
Wenn Sherlock doch nur reden würde. Sich alles von der Seele reden. Aber John wusste, dass man Sherlock nicht dazu drängen konnte. Je mehr man das versuchte, desto mehr würde er sich sträuben und zurückziehen. Er war ein Dickschädel, das lies sich nicht ändern.

John seufzte. Er ergriff sanft Sherlocks Hand, während sie langsam hinter Sherlocks Eltern her den Hauptweg des Friedhofes entlang zum Ausgang schritten. Die Hand war kalt. Und das sicher nicht nur wegen des Wetters, das klischeehaft grausig war: Grau in grau, ein schneidend kalter Wind fegte über den Friedhof. Die Wolken sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment...  
Und richtig, gerade als John und Sherlock das Auto erreicht hatten, dass sie abholte, begann es zu regnen. Nein, zu hageln.

Im Auto war es warm. John zögerte einen Augenblick. Blickte zu Sherlock und entschied dann, nicht mit zu dem Restaurant zu fahren, wo das Totenmahl stattfinden sollte.   
„Baker Street 221 B“, sagte er zum Fahrer.  
Sherlock sah ihn an, überrascht, dann dankbar.  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter.  
Schloss die Augen.  
„Deine Eltern werden es verstehen,“ sagte John leise.

Das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung.  
John hörte Sherlocks Atem, unregelmäßig, als würde er ein Schluchzen unterdrücken... in all den Jahren hatte Sherlock nur einmal geweint. Damals bei ihrer Trauung. Aber das waren Tränen der Freude gewesen.  
Vorsichtig drehte John den Kopf und schaute zu seinem Mann.  
Tatsächlich.Ein paar Tränen liefen über Sherlocks Wangen.

Und dann hörte John ganz leise Sherlocks Stimme.  
„Ich habe ihn geliebt, John.“  
Nun, das wunderte John nicht. Die beiden Brüder hatten sich immer angefaucht wie zwei wütende Kater. Aber... wer sie näher kannte wusste, dass das eine Fassade war, hinter der sich tiefe Zuneigung versteckte.  
„Als ich klein war,“ fuhr Sherlock fort, „War er mein großer Held. Ich hatte einen großen Bruder, und der konnte alles. Davon war ich fest überzeugt.“  
Sherlock schniefte.  
„Unsere Eltern haben damals viel gearbeitet, waren oft aus dem Haus. Mycroft hat mir alles beigebracht. Das erste Wort. Es war im übrigen 'Konfrontationskurs'.“  
Wieder ein Schniefen.  
„Meine ersten Schritte habe ich an seiner Hand gemacht. Das erste aufgeschlagene Knie hat er versorgt. Ich weiß es noch wie heute, es waren Pflaster mit roten Herzchen drauf. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich nur diese und keine anderen. Er hat mich gelehrt, wie man eine Schleife bindet. Wie man mit Messer und Gabel isst. Wie man seine Jacke zuknöpft.“

Sherlock wandte sein Gesicht zu John.  
„John, wie soll ich es nur ertragen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr...hier ist...“  
Und nun begann er zu weinen. Tränen liefen, und das Schluchzen war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. John nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, aber er würde tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um seinem Mann den Schmerz zu erleichtern.   
Sanft küsste er Sherlocks Stirn.  
Dann reichte er ihm ein Taschentuch.

„Er hat mit mir gespielt, wann immer er Zeit hatte. Als ich noch klein war, konnte ich es immer kaum abwarten, bis er seine Schulaufgaben erledigt hatte. Dann hatte er nämlich Zeit für mich.  
Wir waren Piraten.“  
Ein leises, wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Sherlocks Lippen.  
„Ich war der große Captain Curly und habe die Weltmeere erobert. Ihn habe ihn, den Forschungsreisenden Professor Gingerhead, gefangen genommen, aber er hat sich mir immer schnell, angeschlossen und hat mich in meinem Eroberungen unterstützt. Gemeinsam haben wir dann die Schiffe der Reichen erobert und alles an arme Leute verteilt.

John konnte nicht anders. Er musste schmunzeln.  
Die Vorstellung von einem jugendlichen Mycroft, der gemeinsame Sache mit Captain Curly macht, war einfach zu goldig.  
„Er hat mir ein Baumhaus gebaut – das war der Ausguck meines Schiffes. Und weißt du wie mein Schiff hieß?“  
John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es war die 'Jolly John'.“  
Ein leichtes Kichern entkam John. Schnell legte er die Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry, Sherlock...“  
„Schon gut,“ sagte Sherlock. „Es tut gut, sich an diese Dinge zu erinnern, mein Herz tut dabei nicht mehr ganz so sehr weh.“.  
John nickte. „Diese Erinnerungen werden dir immer von ihm bleiben. Er wird immer ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens bleiben.“  
Sherlock legte den Kopf wieder auf Johns Schulter.

„John?“ fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Ja, Darling?“  
„Wird... wird es irgendwann leichter?“  
John nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit bis er antwortete.  
„Nun, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass es ein wenig verblasst. Du wirst nicht mehr in jeder Minute daran denken, dass du ihn verloren hast. Manchmal wirst du lange Zeit nicht daran denken. Und dann kommt wieder ein Moment, wo es dich so richtig packt und dann tut es genau so weh wie jetzt.“  
Sherlock war dankbar, das John ihn nicht belog mit irgendwelchen beschwichtigenden Phrasen.

„Es wird also Zeiten geben, wo ich nicht an ihn denke?“ Sherlock klang ungläubig.  
„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint,“ sagte John. „An ihn wirst du sehr häufig denken. Aber an die schönen und guten Dinge, du mit ihm verbindest. An den Verlust denkt man mit der Zeit weniger.“  
Sherlock nickte. Da klang nachvollziehbar. 

 

„John,“ sagte er nach ein paar Minuten. „Ich glaube, ich möchte, dass wir doch zu dem Restaurant fahren. Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber mit dir allein zu Hause. Aber ich denke ich sollte jetzt meine Eltern unterstützen. Und Gregory.“  
John sah ihn überrascht und erfreut an.  
„Als wir noch jung waren, war Mycroft für mich da,“ sagte Sherlock leise. „Egal wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er hatte es nicht leicht in der Schule, aber wenn er mit mir zusammen war, habe ich davon nie etwas gespürt. Da war er ein fach nur für mich da.“  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Gut,“ sagte John. Dann klopfte er an die Scheibe und bat den Fahrer, den Wagen doch zum Restaurant zu lenken.  
Er schaute auf seinen Mann und dachte:  
'Mycroft hat dich mehr gelehrt als Laufen und Schleifen binden'.

Und voller Liebe lächelte er Captain Curly an, dessen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen und einem leisen Lächeln auf seiner Schulter ruhte.


	20. Nur einmal noch (Double - Drabble)

Noch einmal über etwas stolpern, was du mal wieder mitten im Raum hast liegen lassen.   
Mir den Knöchel verknacksen und fluchen.

Noch einmal mitten in der Nacht aufwachen, weil die Geige furchtbar schreit. Genervt das Kissen über den Kopf ziehen. Die Ohren zuhalten.  
Aufgeben und schließlich aufstehen, und mitten in der Nacht Tee kochen.  
Für dich und mich.

Noch einmal mit dir durch dunkle Gassen rennen, außer Atem; dich zur Seite stoßen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, fast würde die Kugel dich erwischt haben...

Noch einmal in die Wohnung kommen und zurückprallen, weil alles stinkt. Nach irgendwelchen Chemikalien, die tagelang das ganze Haus verpesten, so dass selbst Mrs. Hudson die Geduld verliert.

Noch einmal dazwischen gehen, wenn du dich mit Mycroft zankst, versuchen, die Wogen zu glätten und dabei zwischen die Fronten geraten, und von beiden Seiten die bildlich gesprochenen Prügel beziehen.

Noch einmal mich schützend vor dich stellen, wenn Anderson dir an den Kragen will, weil du ihn beleidigt hast, noch einmal Sally Donovan anfahren, weil sie dich mal wieder als Freak bezeichnet hat.

Noch einmal Lestrade beruhigen, weil er kurz vor dem Ausrasten ist, weil du dich benimmst wie die Axt im Wald...

Das alles.   
Nur, bitte:

Sei nicht tot!


End file.
